<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【全球门将保护协会】番外 华沙之跪 by lijinglei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936448">【全球门将保护协会】番外 华沙之跪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei'>lijinglei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jerzy Dudek/Luis García, Mattia Perin/Wojciech Szczęsny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>比波兰北海更蓝的，是每一个陷入爱情的波兰人的眼睛。<br/>曾经路易斯-加西亚不信这句话，到后来他和杜德克携手后半生时，他已经醉在杜德克的蓝色眼睛中无法自拔。<br/>波兰人的爱情故事总是充满了勇敢与波折。<br/>杜德克的职业生涯在荷兰开始飞升，等他前往利物浦时，一个飞翔的荷兰人开始积蓄能量，等待郁金香绽放。<br/>在利物浦的那段时间，杜德克变得更能控制自己的脾气——后卫集体反杀，乌龙球进了不少——要不然他真想打断他们副队的腿。<br/>2004年的夏天，西班牙人贝尼特斯接手利物浦，同时还带来了两位西班牙球员，哈维-阿隆索和路易斯-加西亚。<br/>小队长杰拉德不想去见新队员，副队卡拉格去劝他，接新队员的任务就交给了老队长海皮亚，杜德克是个老好人，海皮亚说要体现俱乐部的诚意，杜德克跟着去了。<br/>两个被利物浦英语同化的人放慢语速跟西班牙人交流，两个西班牙人的英语水平不错，显然是下了功夫想要尽快融入新球队，他们笑起来真的像是西班牙的阳光。<br/>本来憋着一肚子气的杰拉德跟阿隆索配合几次后，开始黏着他，俩人形影不离，而加西亚租住的房子就在杜德克隔壁，杜德克成了加西亚的车夫。<br/>两个西班牙小天使降临渔村，给一群糙汉带来希望。阿隆索受伤休战期间，大家伙借着探望伤情的借口去阿隆索家吃喝玩乐，加西亚为队友们准备了西班牙美食，里瑟舔着嘴唇周围的汤汁，顺手揽住小他好几个码的加西亚:“如果路易斯是女孩子的话，我现在就跟他求婚。”<br/>看热闹不嫌事大的卡拉格扯下一罐百事可乐的拉环，塞到里瑟手里:“上啊！”<br/>加西亚脸红着说:“我有未婚妻了。”<br/>训练时，贝尼特斯一脸铁青的看着加西亚和巴罗什整理长发，杜德克扛着加西亚离开更衣室:“赶紧走，你不知道秃顶的教练最嫉妒有头发的人吗？”<br/>“杜德克，加西亚，巴罗什，都给我留下加练！”<br/>日子就这么一天天的过着，杜德克有点喜欢加西亚，可加西亚有了未婚妻，波兰人打着好朋友的旗号私尝爱情的苦果。<br/>跌宕起伏的伊斯坦布尔之夜，杰拉德和阿隆索在众人的祝福下接吻，卡拉格借着酒劲跟曼联队长加里-内维尔告白，而杜德克实在无法接受龌龊的自己，和加西亚闹掰了。<br/>在那个夏天，贝尼特斯不满意杜德克飘忽不定的发挥，引入西班牙门将雷纳，还有年轻的丹麦后卫阿格。<br/>好在雷纳和杜德克都不是那种小肚鸡肠的人，凭实力争主力，俩人相处的比较愉快。<br/>2006年的夏天，是书写童话的季节，但与波兰人无关。杜德克因伤错过国家队比赛，加西亚在休赛期结婚，杜德克从阿根廷散心回来，一个国内的朋友说拜托他去伦敦接人。<br/>杜德克在希思罗机场喷友人:“多大的孩子了，还要我来接？”<br/>“波兰国家队的苗子，说不定还能接你的位置呢。”<br/>“滚吧，下次你请客吃饭。”<br/>“华沙的饭店你随便挑。”<br/>一个头发半短不长的年轻男孩认出了杜德克:“你好，Jerzy。”<br/>杜德克笑着拥抱这个男孩:“你好，什琴斯尼。”<br/>什琴斯尼从波兰转会到阿森纳的青训营，莱曼年纪大了，而全世界“最好的”老板克伦克不肯多投资，温格不得不提前为阿森纳的门将位置做准备，温格选中的是小波兰人。<br/>作为国家队的前辈，杜德克请什琴斯尼吃饭以示接风。<br/>15岁的少年跟波兰传奇坐一个桌子上，紧张的不知道食物到底好吃不好吃，他只想从口袋里拿出烟来抽，来舒缓下自己的神经。经历过点球大战的杜德克敏锐的注意到了少年的动作，他严肃的敲敲桌面:“什琴斯尼，戒烟。”<br/>赛后一根烟，爽过活神仙，彼时的什琴斯尼不能理解为什么杜德克劝他戒烟。<br/>劝什琴斯尼戒烟是杜德克作为前辈所应尽的职责，而轮到杜德克自身，呵，喝多了之后在车前盖上蹦迪被抓进警察局，那一晚上大家都炸了，气的贝尼特斯发际线又靠后了。<br/>那年夏天雅典，米兰完成了复仇，杜德克和加西亚同期离队。<br/>本来什琴斯尼是想去送送前辈的，但被杜德克拒绝了。<br/>离开利物浦的杜德克前往皇家马德里，给巅峰时期的卡西利亚斯当替补，什琴斯尼继续在青训营训练，慢慢升入二队，甚至有时候能和莱曼同场训练。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02<br/>08年欧洲杯，是属于西班牙黄金一代的，杜德克为卡西利亚斯捧杯而骄傲。<br/>阿森纳这边，退出国家队后，莱曼转会去斯图加特，接替希尔德布兰，同时温格也有意于让莱曼在退役后进入教练组工作。<br/>贝尼特斯买来斯科特尔，创造性的搞出了卡拉格主力，海皮亚阿格斯科特尔三人轮换的中后卫组合，确实有点成效，但还是差了那么一点点，利物浦第二次半程冠军后没能拿到联赛冠军，海皮亚转会去了勒沃库森，杰拉德的男朋友阿隆索，重复杰队青梅竹马的路子转会皇马，贝尼特斯的帅位岌岌可危。<br/>得益于在莱曼身边学习，什琴斯尼的竞技水平飞速提升，终于在2009年9月，迎来了一线队的首秀，表现还不错，拿到了第一个零封。<br/>赛后回到住处，什琴斯尼特别开心的跟国青的队友莱万多夫斯基视频通话，当然左手一支烟:“我今天零封了，虽然只是杯赛，我会有联赛出场的那天！”<br/>那边的莱万面对镜头中烟雾缭绕的样子，对自己的好朋友感到无奈:“能不能戒烟？”<br/>“你个禁欲的根本不能理解烟瘾！”<br/>“好吧，随你了。”<br/>“之前的转会传闻真假啊？”<br/>“提前告诉你，我下个赛季要转会去德甲的多特蒙德，主教练克洛普的态度很真诚，所以我答应了。”<br/>“你进攻，我守门，哈哈哈这个画面想想就，那话怎么说的，美滴很。”<br/>“去你大爷的。”<br/>有了第一次的出场经历，什琴斯尼更加自信，经常加练，温格把这个小伙子的努力看在眼中，他决定外租什琴斯尼，让他积累经验，什琴斯尼痛快的答应了教授的提议。<br/>什琴斯尼刚租借离开，温格的电话后脚就追上来了，拐弯抹角的问他新环境怎么样，什琴斯尼有点慌乱，他掐灭手中的烟头:“还好了，boss。”<br/>“要是过不下去，可以提前回来的。”<br/>“谢谢你，boss。”<br/>挂掉电话后，什琴斯尼拿了一根新烟，点燃它，随手打开一个网页，准备放松下刚才紧绷的神经。<br/>德国、门将、抑郁症、极端等字样飘入视线，什琴斯尼呆住了，他也有大比分输球的经历，赛后一支烟，再不行灌醉自己去蹦迪，啥事都没了。有烟有酒有妹子，为啥还有人想不开呢。<br/>不一会，好友莱万也打电话来问候他:“哥儿们你还行吗？”<br/>“只要有烟，天塌下来都跟我没关系。不过人和人之间的承受能力不一样，我不要脸，不代表别人不在乎是吧？当打之年出了这事，太可惜了。你心里这么在乎我？”<br/>“你给我滚……”<br/>“说真的，等咱都成名了，拿钱组个基金会，给心理疾病患者帮助，咋样？”<br/>“原来你除了抽烟还有良心啊。”<br/>“准确说心里还有你。”说完这话，什琴斯尼笑裂了，莱万习惯了好友时常不在线的行为，又扯了几句闲话后，在外流浪的波兰人民才收线。<br/>整个世界安静下来只有什琴斯尼吐烟圈的声音，他突然想一个问题，如果当年杰拉德、斯米切尔和阿隆索拼命扳平比分，把决赛拖入点球大战，而前波兰国门在点球大战中失误了，杜德克会怎样。<br/>算了，不想了，抽完这根就睡了。<br/>2010年的夏天，莱万转会多特蒙德，温格也召回了练级成功的什琴斯尼。<br/>什琴斯尼和莱万，还有同在多特蒙德效力的后卫皮什切克，仨人一起去海边度假，三人就是一起训练维持状态，二打一，除了训练以外，皮什切克和莱万学习德语，什琴斯尼一边抽烟一边打网游。<br/>等夏休期结束了，三个波兰人散伙回各自的俱乐部。<br/>其实球员私下里抽烟喝酒没什么，就看你能不能控制住自己，比赛和训练的时候，什琴斯尼可以不去想念尼古丁的味道，但离开训练基地和球场，就算不抽，他也得闻闻烟叶的气息。<br/>有一天，什琴斯尼坐车里刚点着烟，范佩西过来了，要蹭车回去，一想想范佩西的太太正在妊娠期，什琴斯尼下意识的灭烟，他坚持的原则是可以恶心自己的兄弟，但绝不能让女士尤其是妊娠期的女士难受。<br/>显然范佩西很感动于队友的照顾:“我今天车坏了，所以拜托你送我回去。”<br/>“没问题。”<br/>路上什琴斯尼放着波兰的流行音乐，范佩西不由自主的跟着节奏哼唱:“我之前和杜德克同队过。”<br/>“那是个挺好的老大哥。”<br/>“我和亨特拉尔打架，他去拉架来着，不过后来他转会走了，没有机会再同队，他和你一样都挺靠谱的。”<br/>“罗宾……你是不是有什么事想找我帮忙……”<br/>范佩西不好意思的摸摸鼻头:“我想加练，需要你来配合。”<br/>“这又不是什么大事，我一单身汉，除了打游戏弹弹琴，不会耽误我的时间。”<br/>俩人商量好加训的时间，一路飙歌到范佩西家，下车前什琴斯尼还塞给他一颗强力薄荷糖，遮遮身上的烟味。<br/>女人的鼻子很可怕，孕期的女人更灵敏，即使范佩西吃了薄荷糖，身上还是有烟味，什琴斯尼坐在车里看范佩西夫妇亲昵的说话，开始幻想如果自己结婚有了太太，戒烟该是件多么痛苦的事。<br/>10年10月份，范佩西的儿子沙奎尔出生，整支球队一起去为新生儿庆祝，为此，什琴斯尼戒烟一周，沐浴更衣，不带烟味的去碰新生儿，大家一致认为门将最适合抱孩子，范佩西夫妇和亲友应酬，什琴斯尼抱着一团肉，这不敢动，那也不敢动，沙奎尔似乎是不怕生，在什琴斯尼不哭不闹，大英太子威尔希尔见小孩子可爱，问过布嫂后，威尔希尔从什琴斯尼怀里接过沙奎尔，但小娃娃瞬间就哭了，太子跟着嚎:“布嫂！救我！”<br/>布嫂哄了沙奎尔挺长时间才安静下来，威尔希尔很紧张，范佩西安慰他:“你和沙奎尔没缘分，没事。”<br/>不太好的是，进入2011年，阿森纳的门将全员受伤，二队也没能用的人，好在温格教授为人厚道，已经退役的莱曼应邀火速复出。<br/>什琴斯尼养伤时，坐场边看莱曼训练，莱曼也乐于教后辈，虽然不能上场，但这段期间理论知识涨了不少，等他复出后，莱曼进入教练组，和蔼的德国人开始往死里锤他，抽烟？能开车回住处就是谢天谢地了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03<br/>2010-2011赛季，克洛普带领的青年近卫军拿下德甲冠军，莱万也拿下了代表德甲最佳射手的小钢炮。<br/>由于皮什切克交往了一个女孩子，仨人的约会变成了俩单身狗在波兰北部的海边度假。莱万特意把小钢炮带给什琴斯尼看，什琴斯尼对着好朋友一顿瞎jb吹，吹完后，他又问八卦:“罗伯特，你有心仪的对象吗？”<br/>向来稳重的莱万像吃了炸药:“你说什么！”<br/>什琴斯尼凭借敏锐的神经，抓住了异常，他摁住莱万，用点燃的烟卷靠上莱万的小兄弟:“说不说？”<br/>“我说！你放手！”莱万挣脱什琴斯尼的束缚，护着自己的小兄弟:“也没啥特别的，就是门兴的一个小前锋，以前多特蒙德青训的。”<br/>一大坨烟灰落在什琴斯尼大腿上，他才反应过来发生了什么:“几天不见，你咋弯了？”<br/>“我就是单纯的喜欢他，谁知道他有没有另一半啊，而且门兴的那个小门将好凶，想接近他都好难。”<br/>我的好朋友弯了，怎么办，急，在线等。<br/>杜德克在蹲了四年板凳后，宣布退役，这次他邀请了什琴斯尼和莱万两个人去家里做客。<br/>莱万比较紧张，第一次见杜德克，什琴斯尼就稍微放松一些，杜德克没有闻到烟味:“戒烟了？”<br/>“好久没抽了……”想起这事，什琴斯尼就想掐死莱曼。<br/>“戒了好，你退役了怎么抽都无所谓。之前跟你们一起玩的皮什切克怎么没来？”<br/>“他谈恋爱了，就把我和莱万抛弃了。”<br/>“谈恋爱了……真好……”杜德克脸上浮现甜蜜又苦涩的表情:“莱万，什琴斯尼，未来就看你们的了，我也帮不了你们太多，只希望你们不要留下遗憾。”<br/>新赛季开始，德国人默特萨克加入了阿森纳，队内的规矩是新人要表演点什么，结果高个子的后卫用MJ的太空步征服了球队，被大英太子赐予封号“欧洲舞王”:“比什琴斯尼跳的好多了。”<br/>“不要以为你是太子我就不敢打你，你等着，威尔希尔！”什琴斯尼以椅子为道具，跳了一段极其骚气的爵士舞，默特萨克不服气，俩人在队友的起哄声中battle，最后就是群魔乱舞到天亮。<br/>范佩西虽然当了爹，脾气一点也没收敛，在一场与纽卡斯尔的比赛中，他和荷兰国门克鲁尔骂起来了，什琴斯尼赶紧上去拉架，虽然听不懂荷兰语，但什琴斯尼知道擅长内讧的荷兰人肯定在诚挚的问候对方的母亲。<br/>最后什琴斯尼和默特萨克强行拉走范佩西时，范佩西对克鲁尔说:“你个没脸没皮的，连Jarsper都不放过！回国家队我锤爆你！”<br/>回更衣室后，温格问到底发生了什么，气急了的范佩西不管三七二十一:“克鲁尔他属驴的！他把他男朋友给弄伤了！”<br/>“就那个Jarsper？”什琴斯尼八卦道。<br/>“我们荷兰就没几个好门将！这个不要脸的还内部折了一个！”<br/>处于震惊状态中的温格接着问:“哪个门将？”<br/>“阿贾克斯的西莱森。”<br/>温格把目光放在什琴斯尼身上:“你不要谈男朋友。”<br/>什琴斯尼百口莫辩，最后叹了一口气:“好的，boss。”<br/>赛季末，一个震惊的消息传来，温格决定出售队长范佩西。<br/>天天给范佩西拉架都拉出感情来了，什琴斯尼去找温格问个理由，白发苍苍的教授摊手:“没钱。”<br/>明明阵容磨合的那么好，快出成绩了整这一出，气的什琴斯尼在心中真诚的“守护”老板克伦克。<br/>接替范佩西位置的同样是一个德国人，波多尔斯基，相比较他的同胞欧洲舞王，舞姿僵硬，唱歌辣耳，不过他的加盟为伦敦和慕尼黑之间的交通创造了收入——他的国民男友施魏因施泰格有事没事飞伦敦。<br/>阿森纳全队从开始的震惊到现在的见怪不怪，而德国最稳定的腰子跟阿森纳混的特别熟，实打实的慕尼黑交际花。<br/>在以前，什琴斯尼和莱万差不多一周要视频通话一次，等什琴斯尼在莱曼的手下回过神来，他才想到好久没问候自己的好朋友了。<br/>所有联系方式都找不到莱万，什琴斯尼这才想起来有对象的皮什切克:“哥儿们，莱万失踪了？”<br/>皮什切克看了看更衣室一角中莱万和罗伊斯说话，转身换了个安静的角落:“你可能忙训练和比赛，不知道罗伊斯回归多特蒙德了。”<br/>“莱万喜欢的是他？”<br/>“你怎么知道的？”<br/>“我威胁的，他不说实话我就拿烟点了他内裤。”<br/>“咱仨就差你一个了。”<br/>什琴斯尼看着自己的右手:“我有烟有游戏有双手，真挺自在的。”<br/>“你……算了……等你遇见另一半时，就能正经起来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04<br/>2012-2013赛季，新生代的多特蒙德在渣叔的带领下向欧冠冲击，什琴斯尼在莱曼的捶打下苟延残喘，累极了的他开始嘴瓢:“WW2已经过去那么多年了，为啥还跟我们波兰人过不去。”<br/>莱曼笑了，他故作大力，实际上特别轻的踢在什琴斯尼屁股上:“对我有意见就直说，别拐弯抹角的。”<br/>永远不知道作死怎么写的什琴斯尼想起来一个金发的胖子来接莱曼下班:“哪敢有意见？就上次来接你下班的那个胖子是谁，金发的？”<br/>莱曼先是迟疑了一会，就那几秒的时间，什琴斯尼爬起来加速跑，莱曼拔腿跟上:“你还不够累是吧？”什琴斯尼回头喊:“是不是你男朋友！哎呦卧槽。”波兰人把温格撞翻在地，温格怒翻白眼:“训练赛你打前锋。”<br/>于是波兰大个子试图远射被突然上线的后卫吊打，他吼默特萨克:“比赛时怎么没见你们这么牛逼，就知道欺负我是吧？”<br/>被两波人锤，什琴斯尼躺了一会才有力气去开车回家，刚点上一根烟，他发现那个金发胖子又来找莱曼了，他找一个死角，趴那看俩中年男性像中学生谈恋爱一样，你亲我一口，我亲你一口，亲着亲着，车震了。<br/>累挺的什琴斯尼只能拎着包走回家。<br/>当曼联来阿森纳主场比赛时，满天的嘘声与中指来“招待”曾经的队长范佩西，赛前双方球员握手时，什琴斯尼小声问:“你还好吗？”<br/>范佩西面色平静:“还行，谢谢。”<br/>状态火热的荷兰人率先进球，他拒绝庆祝，却换来了更加刺耳的嘘声，脾气不好的范佩西选择嚣张的滑跪庆祝第二个进球。<br/>丢球后的什琴斯尼没有难过，他向球迷双手下压，想让他们不要再嘘荷兰人了，范佩西平静的看了他一眼，然后跑向曼联半场。<br/>赛后，范佩西约什琴斯尼去之前他们常去的小酒吧见面。<br/>“我追求荣誉有什么错？我也没罢训啊，走正常程序，还留下了钱。”范佩西点了一壶茶，一边喝一边骂。<br/>什琴斯尼右手拿烟，左手轻拍范佩西的肩:“不肯多投资，boss也是没办法，其实他也舍不得你走。”<br/>“有时候我真想退出国家队，现在踢的是个什么jb啊……各种不顺……尼格尔他根本不适合现在的位置……克鲁尔发挥飘忽不定……”<br/>“赢了，别想那么多，能high一会是一会。”荷兰内讧的事，波兰人不好多说什么。<br/>“我有时候特别羡慕你，给你一包烟就啥事都没有。”<br/>“我已经戒烟了……吧……”<br/>这个赛季的欧冠决赛上演了德国内战，海氏拜仁，青春多特，留守阿森纳的一些球员和教练看比赛。<br/>有温格在，什琴斯尼没法抽烟，只好用手指饼干来磨牙，莱曼稍迟到一点，什琴斯尼问他:“没蹭到现场票？”<br/>“我男朋友是解说，我就不去现场给他添堵了，更何况诺伊尔和魏登费勒都是我的后辈，现场看给自己添堵，你说我向着谁啊。”莱曼慢慢说。<br/>什琴斯尼没有听见后半部分，只听见男朋友三个字:“金发胖子是你男朋友？”<br/>“我说你满脑子除了抽烟还有什么？”莱曼怒拍什琴斯尼脑壳，却让温格听到了一个“烟”:“你又抽烟了？”<br/>“他在说戒烟难受，想抽了就啃这种饼干。”莱曼撒谎不用打草稿的。<br/>等教授走远了，波兰人松了口气:“我一直以为你是直男，只是不爱秀太太和孩子。”<br/>“他没退役之前一点也不胖。”<br/>什琴斯尼去厕所，在浏览器中输入莱曼，把《德国:一个夏天的童话》粗略的看了一遍，大概了解了自己刚到英国时的德国门将之争，正当他被德国一美掀起的保龄球而感动时，突然间注意到场上只有21名球员——所以莱曼和卡恩去哪了——所以莱曼和卡恩是一对？<br/>被强行打开新世界大门的什琴斯尼瘫坐在马桶上，神啊……<br/>“你掉坑里了吗？要不要我去捞你？”威尔希尔打电话来:“比赛快开始了。”<br/>“不用你来，我马上出去。”<br/>两个德国门将扑出了双方的必进之球，让围观群众不停的叹息。<br/>中场休息时，莱曼对什琴斯尼说:“多特蒙德有一个小黑屋，可以从不同方向发球，一开始魏登费勒给我当替补时没那么稳，被渣叔锤了以后，能进国家队当替补。”<br/>“德国门将竞争……这么惨烈……”什琴斯尼不敢相信。<br/>“这还不算中间折了好几个呢，所以你就庆幸生在波兰吧，好好努力。”<br/>最后罗伊斯跪在地上，莱万忍痛去安慰他的画面，让什琴斯尼看的十分难过，他当然希望自己的哥儿们能左手奖杯，右手幸福，可哪有那么圆满的事啊。<br/>这个假期，原来的三人行彻底散伙了，莱万陪罗伊斯散心，什琴斯尼蹲家里，训练抽烟打游戏，标准的宅男。<br/>13-14赛季开始，大家为了来年的世界杯各自努力，而莱万要面对更大的痛苦，拜仁想把他和格策一起打包走，他已经强留了一个赛季。<br/>“我……我想要更多的冠军，也想要马尔科。”<br/>“马尔科知道你要转会的消息吗？”<br/>“他……还不知道……”<br/>“听着，我觉得你应该找时间开诚布公的跟他说一说，都是成年人了，大家都会理解的。”<br/>“我……会的……”<br/>结束通话后，什琴斯尼躺在床上思考人生，自己未来的另一半会是什么样子呢？<br/>不管是男是女，一定要有黑发，而且眼神一定要温柔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05<br/>一个黑发的温柔的大眼转会阿森纳，助攻牛逼，射门打飞机的德国人厄齐尔迅速融入了球队。<br/>让他排了一回人墙后，什琴斯尼就后悔了，委屈的小媳妇样让人心生怜悯，厄齐尔本人很平静:“萨米替我排。”<br/>萨米？这女孩挺有个性的？<br/>呵呵，赫迪拉来伦敦看望厄齐尔时，什琴斯尼恨不得给自己俩巴掌，为什么以为队友是直男。<br/>波兰没能进入世界杯，13-14赛季对于什琴斯尼来说，也就那样了，但赛季末，拜仁官宣免签莱万。<br/>这时候别想找本人了，什琴斯尼就去联系皮什切克，皮什切克刚好也想联系他:“俩人打起来了。”<br/>“啥？”<br/>“马尔科推搡莱万，他气的是莱万没告诉他转会这事。”<br/>“啥？我跟莱万说过，让他提前跟罗伊斯说一说的。”<br/>“而且马尔科因伤错过了世界杯……再加上莱万整这出……”<br/>“啊……今年德国夺冠很有希望的，罗伊斯也太可惜了吧？”<br/>“听说还有个更可惜的，跟你一样也是门将。”<br/>“你可别给我添堵了，温格觉得我发挥不稳定，打算再引入一个门将，让我安安静静的抽烟行不行。”<br/>“你和莱万都让我很担心。”皮什切克表达对好友的关心，什琴斯尼缓过劲来就嘴瓢:“你该担心自己的枪什么时候开火。”<br/>“滚！”好脾气的波兰后卫怒挂电话。<br/>巴西世界杯开始了，第一轮就有刺激的比赛——荷兰对西班牙。<br/>什琴斯尼觉得范佩西发挥会很出色，但是，他压根没想到会是屠杀的结果，5比1啊，罗本溜卡西利亚斯也太损了。<br/>多年后，范佩西对什琴斯尼说:“阿扬是可以传球的，但南非他打飞单刀以后一直憋着这火，有机会自然就要点燃了。”<br/>荷兰和哥斯达黎加，什琴斯尼终于把范佩西口中的克鲁尔男友Jarsper与真人对上号了——笑起来比太阳都好看的西莱森。西莱森在镜头前一笑，看的什琴斯尼心神荡漾，金发美人也是可以接受的。<br/>一般情况下，除非门将受伤，主教练是不会中途换人的，但范加尔不是一般人啊，他用克鲁尔换西莱森，换下去以后，西莱森把水瓶砸了，可克鲁尔赢下点球大战时，他用前锋的速度冲向他心爱的人。<br/>见俩人秀恩爱，什琴斯尼撇撇嘴。<br/>正当所有人以为当打之年的荷兰黄金一代会杀入决赛，他们跪在了点球大战，止步半决赛。荷兰小太阳哭的天都要塌了。<br/>当然7比1那更惨，就可以略过了。<br/>决赛是德国和阿根廷，童话一代和黄金一代的对决，两边门将都是超神发挥，比赛直到加时才分出胜负，格策的胸为德国赢下这个冠军，诺伊尔拿到金手套，他用国旗围住赫韦德斯和自己，什琴斯尼关掉电视画面，拒绝吃狗粮。<br/>14年的夏天是响晴的，什琴斯尼终于肯出门去海边冲浪，杜德克一个电话打来，稳重大方的前国门很开心的说:“你和莱万都带着另一半来我家啊。”<br/>“好啊。”说这话的时候，什琴斯尼下意识的举起自己的右手。<br/>碍于前辈的面子，莱万一脸憔悴的与什琴斯尼同行，没想到开门的是一个可爱的男人，完全是什琴斯尼的理想型——黑发，温柔——他开口说:“你们好，我是Jerzy的伴侣，路易斯-加西亚。”粉色HelloKitty围裙的杜德克端着一盆鱼汤从厨房走出来:“你们快进来啊。”<br/>退役后一直保持身材的加西亚能刚好嵌在略微发福的杜德克怀里，波兰老门将抱着伴侣一起做饭，刚分手的莱万看见自己的前辈跟西班牙人腻腻歪歪的，心里酸酸的。<br/>“不是说让你们带另一半来吗？”杜德克突然想起来要关爱后辈，什琴斯尼瘫在沙发上:“我单身，他分手了。”<br/>“就因为你转会拜仁，所以你和罗伊斯分手了？”杜德克很诧异的问，莱万点头，不愿多说话。<br/>“他不太爱跟别人说心里话，有事都憋着，憋着憋着，另一半没了。”什琴斯尼对莱万绝望了。<br/>这话一说，加西亚冲着杜德克开炮:“你们波兰人是不是都不爱说话，有话都憋着不跟喜欢的人说！”<br/>小个子的西班牙人发起火来把三个1米8起步的大个说的抬不起来头，什琴斯尼很没底气的说:“跟我没关系。”<br/>“等你谈恋爱了再说这话。”<br/>加西亚这个flag立的好啊。<br/>“莱万，你简直要气死人了！Jerzy和我多年后在一起是因为之前我跟别人结婚了，他有什么话也不方便说。可你和罗伊斯都是单身啊……”加西亚又气又无奈。<br/>“我保证回去以后跟马尔科好好交流。”<br/>“罗伯特，我真的希望你可以幸福。”<br/>14-15赛季开始后，什琴斯尼的日子开始不好过了，莱曼与高层发生冲突然后离队，又引入了一个新门将，多重压力下，本来已经接近戒烟的，又开始复吸了。<br/>其实温格的态度是，你可以私下里吸烟，但不能被记者拍到，不能当他面吸。<br/>在输给南安普顿后，什琴斯尼特别郁闷的在浴室里抽烟，偏偏这时候温格突然间来更衣室，一脸铁青的看着什琴斯尼。<br/>温格让助理教练去买了同款烟，扔在什琴斯尼面前:“你不是有烟瘾吗？抽啊！”<br/>在众队友面前被这样批评，让什琴斯尼感到很羞耻:“boss，我错了。”<br/>“认错没用。”<br/>什琴斯尼蹲着，一根接一根的抽，厄齐尔想求情，被温格瞪回去了。<br/>烟雾缭绕间，什琴斯尼仿佛看到了一双温柔的眼睛在悲悯的看着自己在受罪，他哭了，然后失去了知觉。<br/>当他再次醒来时，是在医院里，温格坐在他床边安静的看报纸，他声音嘶哑:“boss，我错了……”<br/>“我见过不少因为不自律而毁掉的天才，下赛季租借出去历练一下吧。”<br/>这算是被流放了吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06<br/>最让人看不懂的操作是来自于伦敦城的另一边，切尔西召回外租的门将库尔图瓦，让切赫给他当替补。<br/>切赫决定离开效力了十年的切尔西，他又不肯离开伦敦，于是阿森纳就是下家了，什琴斯尼的离开是板上钉钉，他去了永恒之城——罗马。<br/>什琴斯尼很忐忑，他听说过欧洲三苦——罗马队副，布冯替补，扶贫之父利物浦。<br/>队长托蒂没有传说中那么夸张的球霸，很热情的招待新队员的加入，还给什琴斯尼联系了意大利语老师，队副德罗西同样也很热情，帮什琴斯尼找房子，借钢琴。两个队长让什琴斯尼感到了像是回家，被尊重被认可的什琴斯尼决心在罗马好好干。<br/>事实证明，决定洗心革面重新做人的什琴斯尼在罗马表现的还不错，罗马也向阿森纳提出延长租期甚至买断的想法。<br/>托蒂的体能已经无法支撑全场比赛，所以站在什琴斯尼前面的通常是德罗西。<br/>一场与热那亚的比赛，什琴斯尼戴手套慢了一些，德罗西语气不善的催促他快点。<br/>“不要催了！”什琴斯尼火急火燎的走到德罗西身后站好:“对不起我来晚了。”<br/>“你这是大姑娘上轿现扎耳朵眼吗？”天天被嘴炮队长荼毒，德罗西早已经耳濡目染，什琴斯尼自认为还没底气跟德罗西对喷，只得嘿嘿傻笑。<br/>没想到，一米外的对手，热那亚门将佩林笑出声。黑色的长发，什琴斯尼开始心动，佩林转身和德罗西握手，带着笑意的年轻面庞让人心跳加速。<br/>什琴斯尼与佩林拥抱，德罗西在一边翻白眼，俩门将分开后，德罗西小声对什琴斯尼说:“低头，追人之前先学会压枪。”<br/>初见面，小兄弟就把什琴斯尼出卖了。<br/>过了很多年后什琴斯尼终于追到佩林，俩人谈起这场初识，佩林笑着说:“我真没觉得你喜欢我，只是斗志昂扬。”<br/>赛后什琴斯尼和佩林交换球衣，交换了联系方式，波兰人飞速跑回更衣室，站在自己的位置上:“兄弟们，我要追佩林了！”<br/>“哪个姑娘叫佩林？”<br/>“我要追热那亚的门将佩林！”<br/>更衣室安静了一会，然后爆笑如雷，信仰宗教的萨拉赫拍拍他的腿:“你连佩林是不是单身都不知道。”<br/>“momo说的对，还有你连人家是不是能接受同性追求都不知道。”德罗西已经笑出眼泪。刚才还膨胀的什琴斯尼瞬间就萎靡了。<br/>“算了算了，大家别欺负他了，相处这么长时间，知道你靠谱，同志们，经过队委会决定，下一阶段除了争取欧冠的资格外，全队帮什琴斯尼追佩林！”托蒂出面解决问题。<br/>“是！队长！”<br/>托蒂碎碎念:“热那亚不是咱地盘，搁罗马或米兰，我能把佩林祖上三代给打听清楚。”<br/>“队长，我们是在帮什琴斯尼追佩林，又不是打架斗殴。”德罗西很无奈。<br/>这事找谁比较好呢？佩林是门将，入选过国家队，托蒂一个电话就找到了都灵城的小将布冯。<br/>“罗马市长要来视察我们都灵小地方了？”<br/>“滚犊子，有正事问你，佩林你熟吗？”<br/>“我钦定的接班人，咋了？”<br/>“我们队里的一个小伙子看上佩林了。”<br/>“哦，想找我打听打听？我告诉你，别看佩林漂亮的跟姑娘似的，其实他挺倔的，不好追，听说小时候受过刺激。”<br/>“啊……”<br/>“啊什么啊，喜欢就上，真搞不懂你们这些年轻人。”<br/>真男人追另一半，就应该像自己追卡西利亚斯一样，绝不能要脸。<br/>回到住处的什琴斯尼，准备给佩林发短信。<br/>“发什么好呢？我是什琴斯尼，罗马的门将。不行不行，太不正式了。我是什琴斯尼，今年26岁，波兰人，单身。也不行，这样会吓跑他的。”什琴斯尼仰天长叹，最终还是发了一句话:我，什琴斯尼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07<br/>其实佩林和什琴斯尼拥抱的时候，他感受到什琴斯尼下体的异常，他当什琴斯尼只是一时冲动，现在收到短信，他还是觉得什琴斯尼被美色所吸引。<br/>佩林看着镜子中的自己，干净，漂亮，是很多人喜欢的那种清秀类型，他决定再次留胡子，让自己变糙，让什琴斯尼自己死心。<br/>而什琴斯尼这边，几个波兰人七嘴八舌的出幺蛾子。<br/>杜德克:陪他买菜，陪他做饭<br/>皮什切克:送她珠宝<br/>莱万:送花？陪他打游戏？<br/>花不错，什琴斯尼想了想什么花能表达他的心意，红玫瑰太热烈了，白百合不错，什琴斯尼定了一大束百合花送到热那亚俱乐部，匿名送给佩林。<br/>热那亚这边呢，那么一大束百合指明送小队长，有起哄的，有看热闹不嫌事大的，更有不怀好意的。<br/>佩林接过花，闻了闻，然后开始不停的打喷嚏:“快拿走！”<br/>次日，热那亚官方发布消息:主力门将佩林因为花粉过敏缺席一周比赛。<br/>托蒂带头在更衣室嘲笑什琴斯尼:“谁给你出的这馊主意哈哈哈。”什琴斯尼已经把莱万骂了个狗血淋头:“别管那么多了，接下来怎么办，快欧洲杯了。”<br/>“看他比赛，给他打call？”这是萨拉赫的想法。<br/>德罗西表示赞同:“你穿他球衣拍照！”<br/>“这个没问题！来来来，谁帮我拍下？”什琴斯尼套上佩林的球衣，托蒂想帮他拍的，让德罗西抢走手机:“这种小事就不用麻烦队长了。”<br/>“你在背后双手比6，哎对，就这个姿势，好了，你看看怎么样？”<br/>德罗西把将近两米高的什琴斯尼拍成了巨人，什琴斯尼特别开心的回家，修好图，正准备发给佩林时，一个不太好的消息传来:佩林在训练中右膝十字韧带撕裂，进行手术，至少缺席半年。<br/>这不就是连欧洲杯都没希望了？<br/>本来编辑好的情诗全部删除，什琴斯尼发了照片，配文字“加油”，艾特了佩林，然后整个人都没精神了，托蒂私下里告诉他，阿森纳觉得罗马报价太低，不想卖他，为了什琴斯尼离开做打算，俱乐部在欧洲杯后从巴西引进一个门将阿利松。<br/>麻药劲下去后，佩林觉得浑身都疼，神智不清，小时候因为太漂亮被校园霸凌的痛苦，长大一些被男女骚扰，让他陷入了自我挣扎的噩梦中。突然间手机提示音响了，他划开屏幕，波兰傻大个在给他加油打气，他客气的回复:谢谢你。<br/>什琴斯尼不知道是高兴还是难过。<br/>欧洲杯对于年轻的什琴斯尼和波兰来说就是走个过场，什琴斯尼在罗马的住处看着德国用半支球队的代价点球淘汰了意大利，莱万的男朋友罗伊斯因伤又错过了这次比赛。<br/>什琴斯尼:马蒂亚，最近好点了吗？<br/>佩林正在康复训练:还好。<br/>什琴斯尼:不要太着急了。<br/>佩林:嗯。<br/>什琴斯尼:我想去看看你。<br/>佩林:我花粉过敏。<br/>提起这事什琴斯尼就想砍死莱万。莱万没做错什么啊，他给罗伊斯送了一束向日葵，然后俩人把瓜子扒出来送烤箱然后烤熟了吃。<br/>既然要去探望病人，什琴斯尼在纠结穿什么，萨拉赫陪他逛街，他觉得这个好看，那件也好看，到最后法老王气急了:“你裸奔都好看！”<br/>什琴斯尼少女捂胸:“我喜欢佩林，不喜欢你。”<br/>萨拉赫忍无可忍，随便拿了一件白T:“去试试，你不是等会还要剪头发吗？”<br/>白T，牛仔裤，板鞋，大背头，骚包的手表，墨镜，什琴斯尼开车就去热那亚找佩林了。<br/>他知道佩林动作慢，所以特别耐心等待，开门的一瞬间，什琴斯尼露出灿烂的笑容:“你好，马蒂亚。”<br/>佩林的长发随意扎成丸子头，胡子拉碴，神态憔悴:“请进，这是给我带的礼物吗？”<br/>一个小翻糖蛋糕上站着一个迷你佩林，什琴斯尼特别骄傲的说:“我们队长给他女儿过生日时做过，他推荐给我。”<br/>“谢谢。”佩林接过小蛋糕，然后慢慢的往前移动，什琴斯尼见状，向前一步走，直接给佩林来了个公主抱，佩林被吓坏了:“你干嘛！”顾着拿蛋糕，拐杖丢在地下。<br/>“怕你不方便。”什琴斯尼面上微笑，心里已经炸开了烟花——终于抱到了心爱的人——“你要坐哪？”<br/>“单人沙发上。”佩林指了指铺满了毛毯的沙发，沙发的小桌前放着水壶还有辅助治疗的药物。<br/>什琴斯尼慢慢的蹲下身子，把佩林放在沙发上，顺势单膝跪在地上，深情的注视佩林，他打扮成花花公子，衬着眼神里的感情也假起来，佩林很平静的说:“帮我把拐杖拿来可以吗？”<br/>意识到自己感情太直白，什琴斯尼抱歉的微笑，然后起身去拿拐杖:“你这里还有什么能吃的？我做饭给你吃吧。”<br/>“随你，我没胃口。”<br/>什琴斯尼去厨房翻了一圈，只有简单的肉菜鱼，他就随便整了几个菜，忙着翻锅时，他转头，看见佩林隔着包装盒在抚摸蛋糕上的自己，深情悲悯，像极了自己被戒烟时幻觉中出现的人。<br/>果然，佩林没有太多胃口，什琴斯尼连哄带骗还剩下半人份，他收拾了厨余，把蛋糕切成小份放在佩林面前:“我走了，有什么需要，可以找我。”<br/>“谢谢你，什琴斯尼。”<br/>波兰人离开后，单身公寓瞬间冷清下来，佩林大声的播放电影，显得没那么难过，他想起身去厕所，却又摔回沙发，一瞬间委屈、无奈、难过，多种情绪交杂在一起，他想哭，抑制自己的眼泪后，抬头看见自己人偶完完整整的站在蛋糕上，怒火烧心，把什琴斯尼做的蛋糕扔在地上，翻糖小人也坏了。<br/>佩林终于在受伤后痛痛快快的哭了一场。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08<br/>阿利松从巴西来到罗马，为省钱以及促进队友磨合，托蒂想出一损招——给什琴斯尼准备的三居室还空着，就让他俩同居算了。<br/>什琴斯尼抓紧把房子收拾出来，阿利松的行李看起来不多，里面塞满了调料和马黛茶:“等休息日的时候，我给你做饭吃吧？”<br/>“好啊，我很期待。”<br/>“来之前我有学意大利语，能不能和我用意大利语说话？我想尽快适应。”<br/>“没问题的。”<br/>从此两个单身门将开始了同居生活，什琴斯尼帮助阿利松就像当初托蒂和德罗西帮他一样，在罗马市长和市委书记的带领下，罗马队内的气氛特别团结。<br/>在一次休息日，阿利松起个大早准备腌肉，叮叮当当的声音把什琴斯尼吵醒了，波兰人穿着内裤准备出来投诉舍友，却被食物的香气吸引:“好香！”<br/>“抱歉，吵醒你了，先随便煮了一点意面，烤肉还没腌好。”<br/>什琴斯尼自认为厨艺不错，今早给阿利松跪了，他特别给面儿的把锅底也舔干净了:“好吃！”<br/>“我还担心你不喜欢，看来是我多虑了。”<br/>自从上次看望过佩林后，什琴斯尼只是发消息问问，也不知道他怎么样了，只知道他最近来罗马做复查，什琴斯尼突然想让佩林也来尝尝阿利松的好手艺。<br/>“阿老师，我想邀请朋友来吃饭。”<br/>“你等会。”阿利松看了看处理好的食材:“如果你朋友饭量和我们差不多的话，是没问题。”<br/>“好嘞！”什琴斯尼光速回房间找手机，呼叫佩林。<br/>佩林结束问诊后，在罗马城内随便走走，累了，坐在连椅上休息时，什琴斯尼一个电话就打来了，这个傻大个可真会找时间:“嗯？”<br/>“你还在罗马吗？”<br/>“在，你有事？”<br/>“我室友做了巴西烤肉，我想请你吃饭。”<br/>“你室友做饭，你请我去吃饭？”<br/>“哎呀，你来不来嘛？”什琴斯尼躺在床上打滚撒娇。<br/>“我担心你室友会烦。”<br/>“多一副刀叉的事，扔洗碗机就行了，你在哪，我开车去接你？”<br/>“好吧，我把地址发给你。”<br/>波兰人把自己收拾利索了，又把床铺整利索了，火急火燎的开车走人，留下阿老师把客厅简单收拾收拾，还下楼去花店买了一盆新鲜的植物，让整个房间看起来像那么回事。<br/>阿利松以为什琴斯尼是去接妹子的，没想到接回来一个高挑帅气的意大利少年，他主动与佩林握手:“我是阿利松，什琴斯尼的队友和室友。”<br/>“马蒂亚-佩林，什琴斯尼的……朋友。”<br/>什琴斯尼在听佩林自我介绍时，很忐忑，终于从意大利人口中听到“朋友”一词，他松了一口气，他的表情变化被阿利松记在心里。<br/>“随便坐，我去厨房，你俩别进来啊，要不然魔法就会失效。”他阿利松才不想被什琴斯尼的眼神看穿。<br/>“你跟我来。”余下来的一间卧室，被什琴斯尼改造成琴房，还有一些简单的健身器材，他让佩林跟他进去。<br/>“你会弹琴？”佩林出于客气的问。<br/>这话问的好啊，什琴斯尼摁住自己悦动的心:“我和阿老师都会，要不要唱歌给你听？”<br/>“就你？”<br/>“我唱歌很好听的。”<br/>“请吧。”<br/>一首《living to love you》被什琴斯尼唱的百转千回，佩林听完之后特别配合的鼓掌:“好听！”<br/>什琴斯尼瞬间笑成傻狗:“你喜欢就好。”<br/>初秋的阳光还带着温度，透过窗打在两个人身上，什琴斯尼趴在钢琴上看佩林，佩林以为自己脸上有东西:“我脸不对劲吗？”<br/>“看你好看！”说完这话，什琴斯尼就后悔了，悄悄给自己一巴掌，然后在指缝里偷看佩林的反应，佩林笑着摇头:“你也挺好看的。阿老师估计还得有一段时间，我想先去沙发上躺会。”<br/>“去我床上吧。”日哦又说错话了。<br/>佩林躺在双人床的一边，什琴斯尼去拉窗帘，佩林觉得枕头不舒服:“你这枕头什么玩意？”<br/>“卧槽……你……”什琴斯尼看着佩林从枕头下拿出一本尺度很大的成人杂志，像是被另一半抓到出轨的羞耻感:“我没有正式交往的对象，也没有固定的伴侣……”<br/>“所以你就自给自足？”佩林把杂志放一边。<br/>“嗯，你呢？你有女朋友吗？”<br/>“我单身。”<br/>“你先睡吧，我去客厅等饭好了叫你。”<br/>哦呦，单身。这是什琴斯尼的内心活动。<br/>说他傻大个还真傻，想问直接问就得了。这是佩林的内心活动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09<br/>阿利松特别认真的摆盘，整得像那么一回事，还开了一支香槟，点上蜡烛。真不知道俩男的为什么会有这么多搞气氛的存货。<br/>什琴斯尼推开卧室门，佩林立刻惊醒了:“阿老师做好了？”<br/>“来吧，睡美人。”<br/>佩林看到精致的食物:“哇，阿老师好厉害！”<br/>“喜欢就好，快尝尝味道怎么样。”阿利松瞪什琴斯尼，让他收敛表情，什琴斯尼沉迷于佩林的美色中无法自拔:“好吃吗？”<br/>“没想到阿老师有这么好的手艺。”佩林切了一小块烤肉吃。<br/>“谢谢夸奖。”<br/>三个门将碰杯，在阿利松调节下，这顿饭的气氛很好，佩林的话也多了，毕竟还是年轻人嘛。<br/>当天罗马有夜训，什琴斯尼开车先把佩林送到酒店，然后带着阿利松去训练。<br/>“哥儿们我太谢谢你了。”什琴斯尼对阿利松说，巴西人笑红了脸:“没事的，以前在巴西的时候，队友们谁谈恋爱了，大家一起助攻，最后他们在一起了就请吃饭。”<br/>“我要是能跟佩林在一起，你绝对是头号功臣。”<br/>2016年十月份，热那亚小队长佩林复出，什琴斯尼公开表示祝福，私底下写了一篇小作文发给佩林，这次佩林回复的字数就多了起来:感谢罗马假日有你和阿老师的招待，好希望有机会再吃到阿老师做的烤肉。<br/>阿老师，你就知道阿老师，我唱歌不好听嘛。什琴斯尼暗戳戳的对阿利松的照片竖中指。<br/>比赛就这么一场一场的踢着，什琴斯尼还要应付莱万来吐苦水，他不得不听着另一个波兰人抱怨罗伊斯和年轻队友过于亲密，什琴斯尼喷回去:“你怕羊驼跑了，用戒指拴住他啊！”<br/>“我这就去订戒指求婚。”<br/>“哎，你先别挂电话！”什琴斯尼突然间不会说话了，他连关系都还没确定，就想着给佩林订戒指，实在是太羞耻了。<br/>“你要干嘛？”<br/>“嗯，我想跟你一起去……”<br/>一听他吞吞吐吐的样子，莱万就猜中了他的意图:“好啊，你送佩林，我送马尔科。”<br/>于是冬歇期，莱万丢下罗伊斯，什琴斯尼抛下佩林，阿利松回巴西补充做饭调料，两个波兰人鬼鬼祟祟的去慕尼黑一家不起眼的手工作坊，亲手制作了对戒。<br/>平时扑救灵敏的双手拿着打磨工具却手抖的不行，什琴斯尼最后勉勉强强做了一个开口的戒指——斜线分开，一边磨砂，一边抛光，横跨分界刻着马蒂亚-佩林，但在戒指内圈刻有什琴斯尼的名字还有YNWA。<br/>他觉得你永远不会独行是句特别浪漫的承诺。<br/>莱万则是照着罗伊斯最喜欢的耳钉做了同款戒指。<br/>俩人心满意足的拿着戒指离开慕尼黑，什琴斯尼回罗马加练，莱万则是北上去找罗伊斯。<br/>在阿利松的影响下，什琴斯尼也喜欢上了马黛茶略带苦涩的味道，等巴西人回来，俩人一起加练。<br/>有一天，两个单身狗实在是无聊，什琴斯尼提议看电影消磨时间，阿利松也不想做饭，叫了披萨外卖。<br/>他俩选了经典电影《泰坦尼克号》，到了生离死别的镜头，什琴斯尼握紧了抱枕，而阿利松直接哭了。一开始什琴斯尼还不敢相信，结束放映后，阿利松面前堆着纸山:“你别笑我，我一看这种电影就哭。”<br/>“你胡子拉碴的，原来还是个哭包，真是反差萌啊。”什琴斯尼的内心已经笑炸了。<br/>进入2017年，一直稳定的罗马队开始风雨飘摇，老队长，罗马市长托蒂选择在赛季结束后退役，尤文在布冯合同还剩最后一年的情况下向阿森纳求购什琴斯尼，利物浦更是买下了萨拉赫。<br/>德罗西召集球员们开会，让大家稳住心态，不要让离别的情绪影响了比赛。托蒂甚至还拿足坛三苦来开玩笑，他说，他离队不离人，这帮小兔崽子们敢造反，卸了公职就更方便揍人了。<br/>阿利松和什琴斯尼一直轮换，当佩林带队来到罗马比赛，恰好是阿利松在场，什琴斯尼故作恐吓:“阿老师你离佩林远点。”<br/>“行行行，佩林是你家的好不好？”<br/>“他迟早都会是我家的。”<br/>德罗西把毛巾甩他脸上:“要点脸，行不行？”<br/>“我要佩林，不要脸。”<br/>赛前的球员通道内，什琴斯尼跟佩林打招呼，佩林和他拥抱，然后波兰人在两队球员的低笑中顺拐走上替补席。<br/>比赛的过程却没有那么开心，伤愈复出没多久的佩林又受重伤，当场抱着队友的腿痛哭。<br/>托蒂摁住要上前的什琴斯尼:“你去更衣室堵他，这交给我。”<br/>“谢谢队长。”<br/>“快去吧。”<br/>热那亚队医扛着佩林回客队更衣室，等队医出来，什琴斯尼走进去，佩林低头哭泣。<br/>“不要过来。”<br/>“是我，佩林。”什琴斯尼坐在他身边，给他一个拥抱。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>听着佩林情绪稳定了，什琴斯尼脑子一抽抽，握着什琴斯尼的手说:“马蒂亚，我，我想和你交往……”<br/>佩林的眼睛还带着泪光:“你说什么？”<br/>“我想和你谈恋爱。”什琴斯尼这话说的坦坦荡荡。<br/>佩林却突然间情绪失控，拿起旁边的剪子，什琴斯尼吓到破音:“你干嘛？别想不开！”<br/>“你是不是喜欢我的脸！”佩林的声音发抖。<br/>什琴斯尼来不及夺下剪子，就看见佩林抓着自己及肩的黑色长发，狠狠的剪断。<br/>那一瞬间，什琴斯尼仿佛看见成片成片的黑色蝴蝶因为断翅而坠落。<br/>他撞开佩林的肩膀，剪子也随之落地，什琴斯尼像是病人抓住了氧气瓶一样死死的抱住佩林，却不知自己已经泪流满面:“不要这样……不要……马蒂亚……”<br/>“我只是想认真踢球……为什么要折磨我……”<br/>“我爱你……没有要折磨你的意思……”<br/>两个人相拥哭了一会，等佩林呼吸平稳了，什琴斯尼随便抹了抹眼泪:“佩林，答应我，别做傻事。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>比赛结束了，热那亚的队友们先敲门，问佩林方便进来吗，什琴斯尼再三确认佩林精神状态稳定后才离开客队更衣室。<br/>而罗马这边，见什琴斯尼回来，大家七嘴八舌的围过来打听情况，特别是几个意大利人，什琴斯尼摇摇头:“差点自残。”<br/>罗马市长托蒂倒吸一口凉气:“我的妈呀，太可怕了……”<br/>“意大利不跟德国似的，门将就没几个靠谱的，好不容易出了个布冯，又超长待机，他快退役了，佩林正是当打之年，布冯之前也说了佩林是他钦定的接班人。去年那次受伤勉勉强强还能跟上国家队的步伐，佩林养伤期间，出来个多纳鲁马，比他年轻，这再受伤，这国家队主力门将的位置就真的跟佩林无关了……佩林还是个事业心特别强的人……”<br/>什琴斯尼下意识的心疼:“马蒂亚他……”自己在那种时候表白，简直就是在佩林的伤口上撒盐。<br/>“小伙子，任重道远。”托蒂拍了拍什琴斯尼的肩膀，扭头发现阿利松抱着纸巾盒抽泣:“太可怜了……”<br/>“我们阿老师怎么又哭上了。”<br/>“听你……们讲……佩林的故事，我觉得太可……惜了，然后控制不住自己……”阿利松还打个哭嗝。<br/>更衣室里有笑出声的，但队长托蒂过去摸摸阿利松的头:“有共情能力是好事，说明你心善啊。”队长就是队长，几句话就把更衣室摆平了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10<br/>佩林回到热那亚就接受了手术治疗，他没像上次那样手术后第二天就训练，而是被什琴斯尼缠着打《刺客信条》，这样他在恢复初期得到了充分的卧床休息。<br/>轮到什琴斯尼休息时，他带着一车食材去给佩林改善伙食。<br/>“你不休息吗？”佩林一手拄拐，另一只手帮什琴斯尼拎纸袋，什琴斯尼又一次笑成傻狗:“不想训练就来看看你，怕你天天打游戏无聊。”<br/>“厨房归你了，我去打游戏了。”<br/>“嗯？嗯。”<br/>开放式厨房最大的好处，坐在餐桌前打游戏的佩林能看着什琴斯尼做饭，在等待剧情时，佩林抬头看了一眼，似乎是心有灵犀，波兰人也抬头:“要吃水果吗？”<br/>“我想喝果汁，少加糖。”佩林心安理得的指挥什琴斯尼干活。<br/>“ok。”什琴斯尼捡了几样水果扔进榨汁机，一边哼着歌一边按着机器，佩林嘴角一直带着微笑，电脑提示剧情结束，他低头肝游戏。<br/>“你从这边上比较近。”什琴斯尼冷不丁的从佩林背后来了一句，佩林差点跳起来:“你吓坏我了！”<br/>“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈。”什琴斯尼笑的特别猖狂，然后回料理台前继续处理食材。<br/>忙了许久后，什琴斯尼让佩林把电脑收起来:“菜好了！”<br/>“我跟阿老师学的一些菜，还有我们波兰的一些菜，你试试味道怎么样？”<br/>“我们两个人吃不了这么多吧？”佩林看着满桌子的餐盘发愁，什琴斯尼解下围裙:“量都不大，你喜欢吃什么就多吃点。”<br/>所有的口味都很适合佩林，看来做这顿饭的人下了不少功夫，佩林不知不觉间清空了好几个盘子。<br/>把餐具扔洗碗机后，佩林想要出去走走，因为吃太多了，问什琴斯尼要不要同行，那波兰人肯定乐意啊。<br/>“其实这次来，我还有别的事情要问你。”什琴斯尼想起来托蒂，他就头疼。<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“我们队长要退役了，他要举办退役趴，还有我和萨拉赫都要离队，他让我来邀请你去参加聚会。”<br/>“好啊，阿老师也会在的吧？”<br/>“……他会在的，我们两个还排练了很多歌，唱给队长听。”<br/>我为什么要让阿利松当僚机，什琴斯尼想。<br/>我只是想说关心他的话，为什么又提到了阿老师，佩林想。<br/>两个人口是心非的走了很长一段路，直到佩林说自己有点累了，什琴斯尼才和他原路返回。<br/>“你洗澡什么的能行吗？”<br/>“我能行，就是慢点。”<br/>“那我走了。”什琴斯尼扭头就想走，佩林说:“你……”<br/>“有事？”<br/>佩林摇头，什琴斯尼笑的特别开心:“我以为你有话跟我说？”他指了指自己的脸颊，极其嚣张的求吻，佩林有点蒙，他红着脸把什琴斯尼推出门外，顺手甩上门:“滚回罗马吧！”<br/>“答应队长了你可别反悔！”<br/>联赛夺冠无望，确保了一个欧冠资格，托蒂决定把退役趴办的热闹点，邀请了很多意大利黄金一代的好友，不过布冯因为卡西利亚斯的两个孩子都腹泻，所以没能前来。<br/>什琴斯尼很忐忑，他怕佩林爽约，阿利松很温柔的安慰他，坐立不安的什琴斯尼对好友说:“你别哭就行。”<br/>“就是就是，不知道你是哭包的还以为队长怎么欺负你了。”萨拉赫抱着一桶爆米花坐在乐队旁和俩门将聊天。<br/>佩林穿着时下年轻人喜欢的衣服来参加聚会，只不过还带着拐杖，萨拉赫赶紧把自己的座位让给他，又来了一把椅子过来，四个人特别开心的聊天。<br/>灯光暗下来，托蒂拿起话筒，熟悉他跳脱性格的黄金一代开始起哄，托蒂指着米兰传奇马尔蒂尼旁边的舍甫琴科说:“我不敢跟保罗动手我还收拾不了你！”<br/>德罗西无奈的对马尔蒂尼和舍甫琴科道歉，马尔蒂尼笑笑表示习惯了托蒂，乌克兰小夜莺笑着说:“他就这样，辛苦你了。”<br/>“开玩笑啦，我知道我的同龄人已经过上了颐养天年的幸福生活，而我还在踢球，大概六年前，我没有选择退役是觉得自己还没有老，不认命，现在，在我太太和孩子的陪伴下，突然间意识到退役挺好的，能够看着孩子们一天天的成长。当然我退役不离队，不当你们队长了我还是能揍你们，你以为罗马市长是白当的。”托蒂故作凶狠的对罗马球员说，没想到换来了全场的嘘声。<br/>“得了，大家吃好喝好！”<br/>阿利松和什琴斯尼提前吃过了，他俩这时候开唱，把托蒂喜欢的歌单唱了个遍，倒数第二首歌《don't go away》结束后，萨拉赫悄悄跟佩林说:“接下来是唱给你听的。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>没等佩林追问，什琴斯尼已经开唱了《I'm yours》，阿利松跟着和声，由于这是一首特别流行的情歌，佩林也跟着唱了几句。<br/>“好听吗？”下台后，什琴斯尼期待的问佩林，佩林想着怎么委婉的表达跑调的事实，什琴斯尼继续说:“实话实说嘛？”<br/>“你把阿老师拉跑调了。”<br/>什琴斯尼回头看阿利松，阿利松点头:“这是真的。”<br/>“天哪……”什琴斯尼捂脸，佩林把他的手拿下来:“不过我挺喜欢的。”<br/>他喜欢我唱歌，什琴斯尼想。<br/>这个傻大个怎么这么可爱呢，佩林想。<br/>已经退役的那些人喝的东倒西歪，本身就爱黏着马尔蒂尼的舍甫琴科，整个小夜莺就挂在老队长身上，托蒂觉得没眼看，直接给他俩塞了房卡让他们赶紧离开自己的视线。<br/>什琴斯尼想留下来帮托蒂善后，老队长踢他屁股:“佩林好不容易来一趟罗马，还瘸着，你去陪他吧。”<br/>他出门追上佩林:“我开车送你回酒店吧？”“也行。”<br/>一路上，什琴斯尼碎碎念着德罗西帮托蒂处理残局的狗血故事，佩林觉得他怎么这么能说:“你累吗？”<br/>“好吧，我不说了。”<br/>又过了一会，什琴斯尼开口:“你夏休有什么计划吗？”<br/>“恢复训练，没别的了，你有计划？”<br/>“嗯，去利物浦玩几天。”<br/>“是和momo一起去吗？”<br/>一提到僚机二号，什琴斯尼话更多了:“你根本想象不到他究竟有多少东西，哦对他还有一对暹罗猫，他是搬家啊还是逃难啊。”<br/>“好啊，一起去。”<br/>然后佩林差点被急刹车甩出去，幸好有安全带:“你急着去接生吗？”<br/>“你竟然愿意跟我一起出去玩？呵呵哈哈哈太开心了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11<br/>要问利物浦有什么好玩的，什琴斯尼直接打电话找杜德克。<br/>波兰老父亲想了想:“梅尔伍德，安菲尔德。”<br/>“我……我是和佩林一起去……”<br/>“利物浦就一小渔村，真没什么好玩的。不过你可以和他一起去看日落，这个特别漂亮，逆光接吻拍个照片，美得不行不行的。”<br/>16-17赛季意甲最后一轮，罗马官方给托蒂准备了盛大的告别仪式，本来嘻嘻哈哈恨不得立刻放飞自我的托蒂却在告别时分泪如泉涌，阿利松和什琴斯尼、萨拉赫仨人抱头痛哭。<br/>哭过以后，带着泪对离人送上祝福。<br/>佩林已经可以摆脱拐杖了，萨拉赫把一对暹罗猫的运输笼塞给他:“你带着这对宝宝就行。”<br/>“他们在动，是不是因为我是陌生人啊？”佩林有点紧张。<br/>“猫就这样。”<br/>大部分行李委托给搬家公司，萨拉赫带了几件衣服还有猫用品飞往利物浦。<br/>队长亨德森前来接机，他刻意放慢语速让萨拉赫能听懂利物浦英语，等车开到梅尔伍德，佩林靠着车窗睡着了，亨德森小声问怎么办，什琴斯尼在便利贴上写下call me的字样。<br/>“欢迎来到梅尔伍德！”亨德森向萨拉赫介绍训练基地，期间也有工作人员过来跟萨拉赫握手打招呼，走着走着，亨德森指着楼梯台阶上看热闹的一些队说:“我们的队员，两个门将，卡里乌斯和米尼奥莱，还有米尔纳，洛夫伦，阿诺德。看热闹的，新队友来了！”<br/>台阶上的人纷纷挥手示意，什琴斯尼认出了米尼奥莱，两个人毕竟同场竞技过，其他的看起来都面善，什琴斯尼也就放心了，然后与萨拉赫告别，去找佩林。<br/>直到什琴斯尼敲车窗，佩林才醒过来:“我们到了？”<br/>“早到了，萨拉赫都跟新队友打成一片了，他说把猫先放车上，等会亨德森送他去住处，让咱俩先走。”<br/>“你订酒店在哪啊？”佩林下车后伸了懒腰，什琴斯尼试图定位:“在airbnb上订了民宿，海景房，还能看到摩天轮呢。”<br/>“那我们走吧！”<br/>走进民宿的一瞬间，佩林有种与什琴斯尼是新婚夫夫的错觉，什琴斯尼谢过房东后，对佩林说:“两个房间，你先挑，都有靠海的窗户。”<br/>“我选靠厨房的那个吧，我容易饿……”佩林拎包过去，什琴斯尼选择另外一间房。<br/>放下行李后，恰好到下午了，两个人饥肠辘辘的去街边搜罗吃的，杜德克和加西亚把他们常吃的几家店还有招牌菜都发给了什琴斯尼，佩林吃的是心满意足。<br/>两个人吃完饭，恰好到了夕阳西下，他们沿着默西河散步，咸湿的海风吹在脸上，耳畔还有海鸟在鸣叫。<br/>“我养伤期间，gigi一家四口来看望我了。”佩林很平静的开口。<br/>“他说什么了？”什琴斯尼很好奇自己未来的队友。<br/>“他劝我放弃争夺国家队主力位置的想法。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“别那么看着我，他就是这么说的，他和iker用阿德勒的故事劝我想开点，不当主力还有别的路子可以走，甚至阿德勒本人也跟我通话了，怕我因为连续的重伤而想不开。突然间被三个世界级门将关怀，我有点受宠若惊。送走了他们，我想了很久，专注俱乐部的比赛，然后谈恋爱也挺好的。我很羡慕gigi和iker那种十多年如一日的感情。”佩林抬头看什琴斯尼，以为他能get到自己的暗示，能像爱情片中的主人公一样回应自己的表白。<br/>波兰傻大个永远是傻大个，什琴斯尼竟然在脑中计算布冯和卡西利亚斯在一起的时候，西班牙人有没有成年。<br/>佩林怒翻白眼，微微踮起脚尖，拽着什琴斯尼卫衣兜帽的绳，把他拉向自己，恶狠狠的亲上去。<br/>什琴斯尼脑子一片空白，然后把佩林抱起来，热烈的回应他。<br/>轻轻把他放在地上，什琴斯尼不敢相信佩林喜欢他:“太意外了，你竟然也喜欢我！”<br/>“谁让你做饭好吃又会唱歌呢。”<br/>什琴斯尼高兴的左脚踩右脚上，摔进了路边的花坛里，佩林也不去捞他，先拍照留黑历史，然后想起来把男朋友扶起来:“你没事吧？”<br/>“没事！”<br/>两个人买了咖啡，继续边走边聊。<br/>“在遇见我之前，你的理想型是什么样子的？”佩林很好奇的问。<br/>什琴斯尼挠头发，试图掩饰自己的尴尬:“就加西亚那样的。”<br/>“哪个加西亚？”<br/>“路易斯-加西亚，他和我们的老父亲杜德克是一对夫夫，加西亚就像是天使一样，特别治愈，我见你第一面时，你和小球童说话，让我感到了天使降临人间。你的理想型？”<br/>“你没介入我生活前，我还真没想法，前几天阿德勒和我聊天时，我见到了他的太太lili，他说lili的出现安抚了他，我想我的另一半也应该是这种治愈系的。”佩林发现，说出自己心事后会如此轻松。<br/>夜幕降临，什琴斯尼突然想起来一件事:“马蒂亚，你等我一会，我得给momo打电话。”<br/>“打呗。”佩林耸肩表示无所谓<br/>“momo你在哪？”接通电话后，什琴斯尼听见萨拉赫那边呜呜泱泱，看来是聚会，萨拉赫不喝酒，他也就放松了一些。<br/>结束通话后，什琴斯尼大大方方的和佩林手牵手逛利物浦的夜市，合影，接吻，恋爱该有的情节一个都不落下，直到摩天轮下。<br/>摩天轮被灯光点亮，一对对的情侣排队买票，也有单身狗凑热闹。开始升空，佩林打量着与热那亚完全不同的夜景:“这里很美。”<br/>“哈哈哈是不是因为和你一起看风景的人很美？”<br/>“你能别自恋了行吗？”<br/>“不行。”<br/>逐渐升至最高处，什琴斯尼小心翼翼的问:“你知道那个摩天轮的传说吗？”<br/>“在最高点接吻就会永远在一起？”佩林心跳略加速的说。<br/>什琴斯尼噘嘴，佩林笑着亲上去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12<br/>回到民宿，走了大半天的佩林没力气跟什琴斯尼再多说一句话，洗完澡就睡觉了，第二天被波兰人叫醒:“momo叫我们去参观安菲尔德！”<br/>“你别烦我！”佩林的起床气瞬间爆炸。<br/>“队长亨德森带我们参观，不好让人家队长等着我们啊。”<br/>“好吧。”佩林顶着一头乱发走出卧室，已经收拾妥当的什琴斯尼给了他一个情真意切的早安吻:“我以为你要赖床很久呢。”<br/>“你说的，不能让人队长等着啊。”<br/>亨德森和一个很漂亮的男性等在参观入口处，两个门将和萨拉赫碰头后再去找亨德森。<br/>“这位是？”什琴斯尼不认识利物浦的球员，亨德森特别自然的介绍:“我男朋友，亚当-拉拉纳。”<br/>“你好，什琴斯尼，佩林。”拉拉纳很自然的伸手与两个门将握手，不过俩人带着明显是熬夜通宵的虚脱。<br/>“走吧，带你们去见最伟大的球场。”亨德森把参观证给他们，带着三个人把安菲尔德转了个遍。<br/>在荣誉室中间放着被永久保留的欧冠奖杯。<br/>“2005年哎，我还没到阿森纳呢，你估计还在热那亚青训营。”什琴斯尼看着影像中的前辈在欢庆，不由得回想起当时在干什么。<br/>“我看了这场比赛，真的没想到会是这样的结局，可惜咱俩没有一队然后一起捧杯的机会。”佩林有点遗憾。<br/>“说不定以后就有了呢。”亨德森说。<br/>萨拉赫在一边接受记者的采访，在看台完成采访任务的洛夫伦走到这边来看热闹，什琴斯尼就跟洛夫伦打了照面，他隐隐约约觉得这个男人不简单，仿佛从战火中走来，看似吊儿郎当的外表下有一颗铁打的心，但是这颗心一碰就碎。<br/>“你帮我拍照，我想和奖杯合影。”佩林把手机给什琴斯尼:“普通游客照就行。”<br/>什琴斯尼拍好后给佩林看，萨拉赫凑过来:“你俩什么时候这么好了？”<br/>“昨天在一起了。”什琴斯尼说的理所应当。<br/>不远处的亨德森笑着拍拉拉纳:“我说他俩是一对吧，你还不信。”拉拉纳无奈的哄着队长:“你是队长，你厉害行了吧。”<br/>佩林红着脸拍什琴斯尼:“你嘴怎么这么快。”<br/>“你们都在欺负单身狗！”萨拉赫很气愤，好朋友瞬间脱单，他有种养大的狗子被偷走的失落感。<br/>洛夫伦揽住萨拉赫的肩膀:“没事，我也单着呢。”<br/>“谢谢你，lovern……”萨拉赫意识到自己不会拼洛夫伦的名字，克罗地亚人微笑着说:“叫我德扬。”<br/>与利物浦众人告别后，什琴斯尼与佩林呆了几天就回意大利准备夏训。<br/>离开罗马来到都灵，基耶利尼接什琴斯尼去训练基地，谢顶的队长很热情的介绍队里的鸡毛蒜皮，像托蒂和亨德森那样让新人感到温暖。<br/>“来，这就是我们的更衣室！”基耶利尼推开更衣室的门，队员们暂时停下手中的动作，赫迪拉先开口:“哇哦，老熟人嘛。”<br/>“你们认识？那更好说了，萨米，他要有什么事找你就更方便了。”基耶利尼还担心什琴斯尼不好意思找他说话。<br/>什琴斯尼闻到熟悉的烟味，基耶利尼也闻到了:“gigi，新人来了你作为队长能不能收敛点！”<br/>“天塌下来也不能耽误我抽烟，阿涅利来了都不行！那啥，对，什琴斯尼，来一根吗？”布冯从口袋里拿出烟盒，递给什琴斯尼。<br/>基耶利尼说:“不抽没事，gigi他就这样。”<br/>戒烟那么长时间，闻到熟悉的烟味，什琴斯尼有点心动:“你知道我是怎么离开阿森纳的吗？”布冯为找到烟友而开心:“谁tm不知道你是被教授抓住抽烟，来来来，到都灵地界上，只要不是公务活动，谁爱管你抽烟喝酒。”<br/>复吸第一口，什琴斯尼感到世界重新清晰起来，然后他光速融入了更加脱线的尤文图斯。<br/>脸特别长的赫迪拉却是全队最值得信赖的队员，温柔的眼神在慈善活动中安抚了很多哭闹的孩子，一见到尤文的球员，他们喊“萨米叔叔”和“gigi叔叔”的声音最大，谁让布冯的臂膀那么值得依靠。<br/>天天板着脸的二营长曼朱基齐吓跑了一些孩子，但还是有孩子不怕去找他求抱抱举高高，面对孩子真诚的眼神，曼朱特别僵硬的伸手抱起来，然后扯开嗓子喊:“萨米！我怕摔坏孩子！怎么抱！”留下影像黑历史后，赫迪拉才肯拯救二营长于水火之中。<br/>17-18赛季在鸡飞狗跳中开始了。<br/>布冯除了带后辈抽烟不靠谱以外，在训练场上他把自己的经验毫不保留的传授给什琴斯尼，什琴斯尼觉得自己又涨球了，他和布冯达成共识——赛前一根烟，提神又醒脑，赛后一根烟，爽过活神仙。<br/>而他和佩林的感情更加甜腻，一开始还注意点形象，后来佩林在视频聊天中给什琴斯尼直播剪脚趾甲，作为还击，什琴斯尼直播抠脚。<br/>“我该剪头发了，你说我换你那个发型怎么样？”佩林扎着苹果头，对着视频屏幕挤粉刺。<br/>“你可以试试丸子头，我舍不得你剪短发。”<br/>“算了，不讨论发型的事，冬歇期你有计划吗？”<br/>“要不要跟我回波兰看雪？”<br/>“只要不是去利物浦，那潮湿的气候我多待一天就浑身难受。”回想起夏天的惨痛经历，佩林觉得两条腿都在疼。<br/>“没问题。”<br/>作为看客，什琴斯尼真的没想到从欧冠资格赛开始打起的利物浦真的能从小组赛突围，而萨拉赫成了球队的一条大腿。<br/>进入到冬歇期，尤文图斯遥遥领先，阿莱格里嘱咐几句后就给大家放假了，什琴斯尼拎着行李箱直接从训练基地去机场赛后飞热那亚。<br/>佩林在机场等他，给他一个拥抱，然后皱着眉头:“你什么时候开始抽烟了？”<br/>“我一直都抽，只不过被教授抓住后就戒了，然后又复吸了……”<br/>“我不喜欢烟味，而且抽烟对你身体也不好，想想克圣……”<br/>“好，我戒烟，你监督我。”什琴斯尼心虚的提出要求，佩林点头。<br/>俩人一起飞波兰，什琴斯尼提前让家政公司打扫过，落地就能入住温暖的家。<br/>佩林给什琴斯尼准备了自己的同款高领毛衣做圣诞礼物，什琴斯尼马上换上:“好看吗？”<br/>“我挑的肯定好看了，嗯，比想象中更适合你，你给我准备了什么？你别想拿一顿饭打发我。”<br/>“秘密。对了，杜德克前辈邀请我们去他家做客，还有莱万罗伊斯。”<br/>“见家长？”<br/>“你要这么想，我也没办法。”什琴斯尼红着脸抬头看天，佩林捏捏他的手指:“刀山火海我们一起走。”<br/>他们拎着热那亚特产的奶酪去拜访前辈，那四个人已经在沙发上打游戏了，杜德克拍了拍他旁边空着的沙发:“你俩随意坐，这没外人，你男朋友？”<br/>“马蒂亚-佩林，你好，前辈。”佩林坐在沙发上，与杜德克握手，杜德克回握:“你好，这是我的另一半路易斯加西亚，那边你就熟悉了，莱万和罗伊斯。”<br/>佩林挨个握手握过去，热情的寒暄着。<br/>莱万与罗伊斯十指相扣，特意把罗伊斯无名指上订制的戒指亮给什琴斯尼看，用眼神嘲讽他，什琴斯尼咬牙切齿的对好友比中指，让佩林看见了:“你俩有事？”<br/>“我俩打赌，谁先结婚就给谁当伴郎负责挡酒。”什琴斯尼拽瞎话不眨眼的:“看样子我得喝吐了才行？”<br/>“什么？你要结婚了？”杜德克十分惊讶的问莱万，莱万点头，罗伊斯很嘚瑟的说:“勉为其难的答应他了。”<br/>加西亚特别开心的越过莱万拥抱罗伊斯:“祝福你们。”<br/>“放心，人不到礼金到。”杜德克是这么说的。<br/>“能有前辈的祝福就太好了。”莱万谢谢他们的祝福。<br/>预约的厨师带着食材来上门服务了，杜德克和加西亚去忙，什琴斯尼和佩林去一边说悄悄话。<br/>罗伊斯在莱万耳边说:“你俩到底在搞什么幺蛾子？”<br/>“他和我一起去做的戒指，我嘲笑他到现在还没送出去。”莱万闷笑。<br/>“你俩傻缺吗？这点事都能笑？”小火箭觉得自己男朋友脑子瓦特了。<br/>而那一边，佩林坐在窗前，看着漫天的雪花飘落:“我在意大利没见过这么大的雪。”<br/>“等会吃完饭估计能积一层，咱俩可以下去打雪仗。”什琴斯尼开始计划着搞事。<br/>“好啊好啊，不过咱俩都是门将，雪球砸身上会很疼吧？”佩林开玩笑。<br/>“向我开炮？”<br/>俩人笑成一团，杜德克揽住加西亚:“你看他俩，年轻真好。”<br/>“是啊，年轻真好。”加西亚最近迷恋上了戳杜德克的小肚腩。<br/>专业的厨师很快就做好了饭菜，他们很有职业道德的拿了签名就走。<br/>佩林已经快饿疯了，他在崩溃的边缘保持形象，好在加西亚心思细腻，特地在他的碗里多添了海鲜饭，给他留足了面子。<br/>吃饱喝足，什琴斯尼帮杜德克把餐桌收拾了，然后兴致勃勃的拉着佩林告别杜德克加西亚和莱万罗伊斯。<br/>罗伊斯坐在刚才佩林的位置看雪景，其他仨人打游戏。<br/>佩林带着皮手套团了一个雪球，摆在什琴斯尼面前:“你看，圆不圆？”<br/>什琴斯尼在编彩虹屁，丝毫没意识到这是个圈套，于是佩林把雪球结结实实的摁在自己脸上。<br/>波兰人抹掉雪块:“佩林，你大爷的！有本事别跑！”佩林对他竖中指，什琴斯尼发动远距离攻击，俩门将充分发挥专业长处。<br/>不知道是碎雪还是落下的雪花，俩人头发上都是白花花一片。<br/>佩林把什琴斯尼头上的雪吹散:“你说，我们这样算不算是走到了白头？”<br/>“不算。”本来还手抖成帕金森的什琴斯尼，听了佩林这话，稳得一批，从羽绒服口袋里拿出小盒子，手稳了，腿却出了问题——预想中的单膝跪地变成了双膝跪地——什琴斯尼懊恼的扭头然后抬头看佩林:“我觉得确定关系总得有个实在的信物才心里踏实，你也不用过于介意这是不是求婚，我提求婚是不是太早了。你就当我再问一次，马蒂亚-佩林，你愿意和沃依切赫-什琴斯尼交往吗？”<br/>他打开盒子，一对看起来精致，实则刻字七扭八歪的戒指让佩林很惊讶:“哇，你自己做的？”<br/>“亲手做的。”<br/>佩林分开手指:“你给我戴上吧。”<br/>然后，什琴斯尼发现自己错误的估计的佩林的指围，戒指根本戴不上。<br/>他特别想挖坑把自己埋了。<br/>佩林扶起愣住的什琴斯尼:“没事的。”他把自己挂在胸前的十字架摘下来，穿上小戒指:“你看，信仰和爱。”<br/>什琴斯尼拥抱佩林:“我爱你。”<br/>“我也爱你。”<br/>其实当什琴斯尼跪在地上时，罗伊斯就招呼斗地主的三个人过来看热闹，加西亚甚至找出来他的双胞胎儿子来波兰玩留下的望远镜开物理外挂。<br/>“这王八蛋是脑子缺根弦吗，当初雄心勃勃的跟我说他知道佩林的指围，结果戴不上。”莱万喷起好友来毫不留情。<br/>杜德克庆幸的说:“我和路易斯一起去挑戒指。”<br/>“看他俩在一起了，真好。”加西亚赞叹道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13<br/>2018年到来了，波兰入围小组赛，而荷兰和意大利没能晋级决赛圈。<br/>布冯极其烦躁的在更衣室里吞云吐雾，基耶利尼用眼神示意大家给布冯留下空间，不去打扰他。<br/>在这个冬歇期，曾经的好朋友范佩西从奇迹之城伊斯坦布尔回到荷兰，准备在费耶诺德退役。什琴斯尼想不明白，为什么荷兰队不召范佩西入队，说不定三棍客合体后他们就能有机会晋级的。<br/>卡西利亚斯带两个孩子来都灵住了几天，才算是把布冯哄好了。<br/>布冯情绪好了以后，突然间意识到一个问题，他一把拉住什琴斯尼:“你最近怎么戒烟了？”<br/>赫迪拉也意识到了不对:“以前你俩抽烟，现在烟味明显淡了。”<br/>号称克罗地亚唯一直男的曼朱基齐脑子转的很快:“不会是有交往的女伴，你想要孩子了？”<br/>一听见什琴斯尼想要孩子，大家一窝蜂的凑过来搞八卦，“身材正吗”“活好吗”之类的问题让波兰人崩溃:“我喜欢的是个男孩子！他不喜欢我抽烟！所以我戒了！”<br/>瞬间安静后，赫迪拉平静的说:“看他面相也不会是直男。”<br/>“找个合适的时间带来见见呗。”布冯说。<br/>我怕你把我三条腿全打断了，什琴斯尼想。<br/>把这事告诉佩林，佩林笑疯了:“你们队都是什么人才啊！”<br/>然而三月初的亚平宁半岛被悲伤笼罩，佛罗伦萨的队长阿斯托里在睡梦中去世。<br/>天亮了以后，什琴斯尼去训练，他看见布冯一手夹烟，一手给哭到不行的基耶利尼顺气，他小声问一边的赫迪拉:“怎么个情况？”<br/>“去世的那个队长在国家队一直都是基耶利尼的搭档，俩人私交很好。”<br/>副队长就这么哭着，队长布冯让大家散开，给基耶利尼留下独处的空间。<br/>尤文图斯带着悲伤的气氛前往伦敦参加欧冠，赛前，双方球员为阿斯托里默哀，基耶利尼没能控制住情绪，再次流泪，全场球迷共同鼓掌以纪念勤恳努力的意大利后卫。<br/>对热刺的客场比赛后，洗完澡的什琴斯尼在房间里跟佩林视频，佩林也在难过:“热那亚的比赛因为这个推迟了，他孩子刚出生没多久。”突然间有人剧烈的敲门，基耶利尼很急躁的说:“什琴斯尼，出来开会！”<br/>“我知道了！”<br/>他匆忙收线，穿着浴袍和拖鞋就去会议室，大家也都是满脸倦容，有的还只穿了一条内裤。<br/>阿莱格里平静的说:“现在是3月8日，天亮了就举行阿斯托里的葬礼，我和gigi打算包机连夜赶回去，有意见的可以不去。”<br/>没有人反对。<br/>布冯揉了揉太阳穴:“在家养伤的贝尔纳代斯基正在给我们准备衣服，但私人飞机坐不下我们这一队人，这样，我带几个意大利人先走，剩下的拜托教练等第二架飞机。”<br/>“gigi，你是队长，还有基耶利尼，公务场合你们要稳住。大家伙散了，回去收拾行李，把自己整利索了。”<br/>几个外乡人在候机厅愣神，虽然他们和阿斯托里没有特别深的感情，但人类的共情让他们同样难过。<br/>打满全场的二营长曼朱基齐眼神放空:“我现在浑身难受，但根本睡不着。”什琴斯尼给留守队友和阿莱格里买来热咖啡，他脑壳也一片空白，接下来要做什么都不知道，全听阿莱格里指挥。<br/>他握着热咖啡愣神，看着新闻中的阿斯托里一点点的与佩林重叠，他突然间被吓坏了，手一哆嗦，滚烫的咖啡就倒在他旁边的赫迪拉裤子上，即将睡着的赫迪拉被烫醒，一声惨叫吵醒了周围的队友。<br/>阿莱格里揉眼走过来:“怎么了？”<br/>没等什琴斯尼解释什么，赫迪拉开口了:“他想他男朋友了，怕他男朋友也突然离世。”<br/>“你怎么知道！”什琴斯尼瞪大了眼睛。<br/>“你什么时候交往了男朋友？我的队员还有直男吗？”阿莱格里也很无奈。<br/>所幸外套够长能盖住咖啡渍，赫迪拉慢慢悠悠的说:“a secret makes a man man。”<br/>“你们还没回答我的问题！”这是阿莱格里。<br/>“有啊，二营长马里奥。”赫迪拉转手卖队友。<br/>第二波人很快登机，大家收起玩闹的心思，准备迎接落地后的公务。<br/>贝尔纳代斯基和俱乐部的工作人员给出征的球员准备了黑色的全套正装，大家在休息室换了衣服，乘大巴车前往举办葬礼的教堂。<br/>除了尤文全队，还有意甲其他俱乐部的代表前来参加葬礼，大家都在惋惜，心疼当打之年的后卫猝然离世。听着神父的悼词，什琴斯尼仿佛被悲伤所吞没，他迫切需要佩林的怀抱来安抚自己。<br/>结果，佩林去安抚僚机一号阿利松了。<br/>哭到眼干没办法睁眼的阿利松挣扎着向队医求助，佩林记得阿利松是个哭包，所以他特意打电话安抚巴西人的情绪。<br/>下一轮比赛，尤文图斯客场挑战佛罗伦萨，阿莱格里让什琴斯尼首发，布冯轮休。<br/>在比赛进行到13分钟时，裁判暂停了比赛，全场掌声雷动，看台上的球迷放飞紫色的气球，将两队球员和球迷的祝福送入天堂。<br/>布冯边哭边鼓掌，希望自己的后辈能够安息。<br/>什琴斯尼在床上躺了好几天才缓过劲来去联系佩林，镜头那边的佩林也没精打采的，大家都在惋惜年轻生命的离去。<br/>“阿老师没事吧？”什琴斯尼决定换个气氛。<br/>“我从来没想到一个单身男性能这么费纸，真的，哭到抽搐。我就在想，以后阿老师的另一半会是什么样的？一定得温柔善良，明白阿老师的哭点。”自己谈恋爱很开心，所以佩林急着把僚机一号给兑出去。<br/>“你怎么不关心关心momo？”<br/>“momo的信仰跟我不一样，我又不好意思，是吧，不过说实在的，他们队里的那个谁，对，米尼奥莱，看起来很适合momo。”<br/>什琴斯尼打断佩林的胡思乱想:“你别乱配对了，夏休去哪玩？”<br/>“抱歉，我想加练，没有出去玩的计划。”<br/>“那也行，咱俩一块加练呗。”<br/>佩林加练的原因是，布冯确定要离队了，那就得给什琴斯尼找个替补门将，尤文官方瞄准了佩林，给热那亚一个合理的报价。佩林提出把消息延迟到夏窗结束再发布，这点无关痛痒的要求双方俱乐部都同意了。<br/>假期虽然这么安排了，但与皇马的欧冠四分之一决赛破在眉睫，什琴斯尼无心谈恋爱。关键时刻，前场重要火力输出曼朱基齐因伤无法出战首回合。再加上老弱病残的后防线，输球是能接受的，但没想到输了3比0，翻盘难了。<br/>什琴斯尼心情沮丧的开电脑和手机看利物浦和老东家罗马的比赛，同样是两只弱旅，磕磕绊绊走到这个地步，随时都命悬一线。<br/>他刚到英国时的利物浦还流行着过中圈弧就能起脚爆射的传统，后来随着那些个重炮手的离队，再难见名场面——志在打中路的张伯伦在自己熟悉的位置起脚，一脚远射把曼城打没脾气了。<br/>利物浦是稳了，但罗马4比1输给巴萨，下场在罗马主场，逆转真的太难了。<br/>一周后，奇迹上演。<br/>尤文被淘汰，布冯的欧冠梦又一次破灭，不过他老人家很想得开，毕竟有两个儿子笑容的安抚。<br/>罗马淘汰巴萨晋级四强，他们半决赛的对手是利物浦。<br/>利物浦在联赛中排名第四，下赛季欧冠的资格有了，没有争冠的压力，那就专注打欧冠。<br/>这是要比谁命硬谁命更硬吗？<br/>17-18赛季唯一给尤文球员的安慰是他们提前拿下联赛冠军，他们就等着最后一轮的颁奖典礼顺便看别的球队厮杀。<br/>比如米尔纳继承红军光荣传统打进乌龙给了德国小门将卡里乌斯一刀。<br/>比如德国中生代门将乌尔赖希神级滑倒让皇马进球。<br/>什琴斯尼都不敢再看回放，他不敢想象乌尔赖希巨大失误发生在自己身上，自己能不能承受住。而当乌尔赖希一个人坐在球场中时，什琴斯尼恨不得自己有任意门的超能力，他想给同行一个拥抱。<br/>最终进军基辅的是皇马和利物浦。<br/>意甲举办颁奖典礼，布冯正式公布了他离队的消息，庆祝趴带了一点别离的悲伤气氛。<br/>老大爷揽着卡西利亚斯对大家说:“不要以为我离开了你们就能欺负基耶利，我走了他就是你们的队长你们的爸爸。”卡西表示他吃错药了你们不要介意。<br/>基耶利尼却说:“每次欺压我的都是你好不好啦，在队那么多年，你写过几次报告，不都是我替你写的吗？”<br/>正副队长互揭老底，丝毫不顾及围观群众的感受。<br/>庆祝趴一散场，什琴斯尼深夜开车去找佩林，他需要佩林的怀抱来治愈赛季末的离别情绪。<br/>佩林一点也不意外天亮以后身边多了一个熟睡的波兰人，他轻轻的下床，洗漱完简单的准备两人份的早饭，一边打游戏，一边等波兰人起床。<br/>人高马大的什琴斯尼爬起来，迷迷糊糊的就要佩林早安吻，佩林嫌弃他:“去刷牙！”<br/>基辅决战前，俩人去超市买了一点能吃的零食，打算边看边吃。<br/>佩林突然间觉得心慌，像是要发生什么大事，给自己暗示只是低血糖了，抓紧吃了一大口蛋糕，惊得什琴斯尼:“你不要体脂率了？”<br/>“我饿……”佩林嘴里含糊不清。<br/>欧冠决赛开始了，什琴斯尼对佩林说:“万一利物浦夺冠，你猜亨德森会不会跟拉拉纳在奖杯前接吻？”<br/>“这是肯定的，夺冠就接吻，他们的传统。”<br/>双方你来我往的试探，利物浦逐渐占据上风，然而，对方防守队员的动作十分隐秘的卸掉了萨拉赫的肩膀，他当场痛哭，裁判并没有做出任何判罚，利物浦的心态开始崩溃。<br/>阿利松的电话准时打来:“埃及好不容易再次进入世界杯，你说说momo这时候受伤，还不知道怎么样呢。”<br/>什琴斯尼开炮:“这明明可以给黄牌的，裁判是瞎了吗？怎么队里没个出头的？”当年红军铁卫阿格和斯科特尔差点手撕什琴斯尼的场面让波兰人回想起来都头疼。<br/>结束通话没多久，卡里乌斯犯下巨大巨大超级超级低级的失误，手拋球给了本泽马，法国锅锋抓住机会进球。什琴斯尼看着亨德森跪下一条腿想起又是队长，勉强自己站起来指挥队友。<br/>一直磕爆米花的佩林停下了手头的动作，他下意识的握住自己男友冰凉的手，什琴斯尼在颤抖。<br/>卡里乌斯脱手失误时，什琴斯尼目视亨德森颓然跪地，卡里乌斯躺在地上抽泣，波兰人关掉电视，默默的抱着自己的门将男友流泪。<br/>佩林也哭了，因为卡里乌斯所经历的一切他们也都有可能体验一把，他不敢想象自己或者是什琴斯尼要在这种情况下承受多大的嘲讽与批评，甚至自己会走向极端。<br/>“我们要不要说些什么，虽然我们不是特别有名的门将，我总觉得这时候我们应该为卡里乌斯做点什么。”佩林说，什琴斯尼擦掉眼泪:“好，你说得对，只有门将才懂得保护门将。”<br/>佩林:加油，洛里。<br/>什琴斯尼: take it easy，洛里。<br/>亨德森和拉拉纳没能像他们的前辈一样在胜利的烟火下接吻庆祝，他们的拥抱只有泪水的苦涩。<br/>俩人没有洗漱就躺在沙发上睡着了。<br/>基辅之夜后的第二天，什琴斯尼正蜷缩着睡觉，杜德克直接把他俩叫醒了:“你们想办法去找人，洛里想不开失踪了。”<br/>他们最担心的情况还是发生了。<br/>佩林拜托友人有德国籍卡姓男子入境就告诉自己，他让什琴斯尼开车，他指路，去各大酒吧夜店找人。找了将近两天，热那亚都快被刨了个遍，还是没有任何消息，佩林和什琴斯尼都精疲力尽。<br/>回家的路上有教堂，佩林让什琴斯尼停车:“我想去教堂。”<br/>什琴斯尼依言行之:“今儿也不是做礼拜的日子啊。”<br/>“我现在情绪有点混乱，我想借助信仰让自己好一些，顺便为卡里乌斯祈祷。你要来吗？”<br/>“不了，我想躺车里睡一会。”<br/>这一天天过得，真刺激。<br/>好在萨拉赫传来消息，洛夫伦的国家队队友在土耳其找到了失踪的卡姓神秘男子。<br/>什琴斯尼松了一口气，但佩林发现了异常之处:“momo什么时候和洛夫伦那么好了？你看洛夫伦和利物浦的ins。”<br/>洛夫伦的眼神充满了爱意，而萨拉赫也大大方方的回应他。<br/>去他妈的沙漏cp。<br/>训练，逛街，打游戏，什琴斯尼给佩林做饭，俩人小日子过得不错。<br/>温格决定离职，一些离队的阿森纳球员决定回去给温格庆祝。什琴斯尼特别想带佩林去给教授嘚瑟，但他拿不准佩林是否愿意面对他的父辈。<br/>“去呗，你现在在尤文，他又不能掐死你。”这是佩林。<br/>什琴斯尼把教授约出来，温格和太太欣然赴约，他也很好奇当年把他气到炸的男孩子现在找了一个什么样的伴侣。<br/>“你好，boss，太太。”佩林站在什琴斯尼身边跟温格夫妇打招呼。<br/>“哇哦，好英俊的一个男孩子。”温格太太赞叹不已。<br/>温格下意识的先闻什琴斯尼身上有没有烟味，离队多年，什琴斯尼还是吓得哆嗦:“我真戒烟了！”<br/>“我又没说你抽烟。”<br/>解甲归田，什琴斯尼为教授脱离苦海感到高兴，显然教授也很满意波兰人找到的这个男朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14<br/>18年俄罗斯世界杯拉开大幕，被应召入队的什琴斯尼告别了佩林，回归国家队闹腾莱万。<br/>相比较德国队那种爆冷门的小组赛出局，波兰的离开在情理之中，什琴斯尼是这么安慰莱万的:“佩林还没入围小组赛呢。”换来了友人的大白眼。<br/>热那亚的天是响晴的，有佩林陪着什琴斯尼那更是爽歪歪，俩人沿着沙滩慢跑悠然自得。不过困扰在俩人之间的一个问题是，如何进行下一步的接触。<br/>什琴斯尼向莱万求助，波兰人特别嘚瑟的说:“马尔科主动的。”<br/>“怪不得你九分钟五次呢。”在损人方面，什琴斯尼完胜莱万。<br/>“我可以理解为你在夸马尔科体力好吗？”<br/>“滚犊子。”<br/>这事暂时被刺激的淘汰赛搁置。<br/>看台上的老舒梅切尔比小舒梅切尔还激动，但克罗地亚淘汰了丹麦，什琴斯尼以嫁儿子的心态看着6号洛夫伦和队友庆祝，越看越不顺眼，爱情骗子。<br/>他真的没想到克罗地亚能够磕磕绊绊的杀入决赛。<br/>决赛的场地是卢日尼基，上一次在卢日尼基举办的重大决赛还是2008年的欧冠决赛，那场大雨见证了点球稀烂的荷兰人还是会扑点球的。<br/>今天是晴空万里，看来是个好兆头啊。<br/>什琴斯尼发现佩林的嘴就喜欢吃点什么东西，指甲都被啃秃了，于是他特意烤了低脂低油的手指饼干给佩林磨牙。出锅时，香气四溢，佩林拿了一根尝味道，什琴斯尼问:“怎么样？”<br/>佩林叼着饼干的一头，示意什琴斯尼自己尝，那波兰人必然一口下去顺便亲了他:“好吃！”<br/>“你还要不要看比赛了？”佩林害羞的说。<br/>“当然要看我们二营长的表现。”<br/>佩林内心吐槽:新赛季也是我的二营长。<br/>多打一场比赛的克罗地亚无法阻挡年轻的法国队肆意妄为，一直稳定发挥的曼朱基齐竟然进了一个乌龙球。<br/>佩林担心克罗地亚会像利物浦那样全面崩盘，但什琴斯尼安慰他:“马里奥心理素质特别硬，他们这一代克罗地亚人都是从战火中走出来的。”<br/>曼朱基齐抓住法国门将洛里的巨大失误扳回一球。<br/>什琴斯尼不知道该说什么好，如果法国队赢了，那洛里不会被铺天盖地的批评，万一克罗地亚抓住这个机会开始逆转，那么上盘点的不只是米兰和法国，还有洛里。<br/>最终，卢日尼基还是下了大雨，掩盖了克罗地亚人难过的泪水。<br/>“你说今年的门将失误怎么那么多啊。”关掉电视，佩林问什琴斯尼。<br/>波兰人摇摇头:“退役保平安？”<br/>说到底，克罗地亚的失利于他们只是看客，也没难过几天，他们就开开心心的训练了。<br/>俩人正式同居了，那必然带来一个很尴尬的问题，是每个男性早上都会面临的问题——晨勃。<br/>什琴斯尼一直都是忍着，可这天早上，佩林睡懒觉，他醒的早，看着身边的佩林睡衣卷到胸口，人鱼线向下消失在内裤边缘。他想把自己的体液淋在上面。<br/>哦不，什琴斯尼飞速跑去厕所解决小兄弟的痛苦了。他一边幻想着佩林的肌肉线条，一边加速手上的动作。到达顶点的一瞬间，他像坐过山车一样瞬间坠落到地面，他眼神放空，稍微一扭头，他从马桶盖上跳起来——佩林面色平静的看着什琴斯尼，衣服上还有飞溅的白色液滴。<br/>佩林拿抽纸擦干净:“等会出来我有话跟你说。”<br/>应该不是判死刑吧？<br/>“你紧张什么？”佩林坐在餐桌前看什琴斯尼手足无措的样子。<br/>“我……我也不知道我紧张什么。”<br/>“我之前不知道怎么跟你开口，今天碰上了，那就直接说吧，我早就想跟你进一步接触了。但我没有交往过别人，没有任何经验，男女有别，我怕会伤到彼此，所以，我们要不要一起看科普片？”佩林略带羞涩的说。<br/>“啊？好啊……”什琴斯尼确实也不知道如何安全进行两个男性之间的身体交流。<br/>点开油管上播放量最高的科普视频，两个男性特别认真的看，看完以后，什琴斯尼绝望了:“去买东西吗？”<br/>“买！”<br/>店员见怪不怪，礼貌的结账，还顺便塞了几个新款套子给他们试用。<br/>他们走在大街上，拎着一代成人用品，脸颊一直都是火辣辣的烫。回家后，佩林把头伸到水龙头下，打开凉水冷静自己。<br/>“别紧张。”什琴斯尼给佩林拿了一个大浴巾擦头发。<br/>早晚都要发生的事，佩林深吸一口气，回头给什琴斯尼一个热吻，不断摩擦他的小腹，给他足够的暗示，什琴斯尼抱起他的门将男友，边走边用立正站好的小兄弟去蹭佩林的臀缝。<br/>轻轻把佩林放在床上，什琴斯尼想解开衣服，佩林小声说:“能不能拉窗帘然后关灯？”<br/>“你害羞？”<br/>佩林点头。<br/>什琴斯尼去衣柜挤拿了一条黑色的领带，轻轻的系在佩林脑后:“天黑请闭眼。”佩林轻轻的骂了他一句，然后躺平，将自己全身心的交给什琴斯尼。<br/>波兰人温柔的除去两个人身上的衣物，然后开了一瓶香槟，倒在佩林身上，酒精带走了一些体温，佩林不由自主的起了鸡皮疙瘩:“凉。”<br/>“等会你就热了。”什琴斯尼与佩林接吻，顺着肌肉线条上的酒精一路舔下去，用舌尖勾勒着人鱼线，在呼吸喷到小腹处时，佩林肌肉更加颤抖，开始控制不住发出愉悦的呻吟声。<br/>在佩林的鼓舞下，什琴斯尼一闭眼，用刷牙的动作给佩林口交，从来没受过这种刺激的佩林蜷缩着脚趾，手指有力的在什琴斯尼的肩膀上留下抓痕。<br/>佩林快到了，什琴斯尼却停止动作，佩林一脸疑惑，什琴斯尼拿起一个店员推荐的适合新手的假阴茎，挤上润滑剂，一点点的向佩林的后穴推进。佩林不太能接受陌生物体的侵入，下意识的踹人，但什琴斯尼是顶尖门将，马上接住男友的脚，还在脚背上亲了一口:“我比这个大，所以扩张一定要到位。”<br/>确实挺大的，佩林一边抽气一边感受什琴斯尼的尺寸，看他缓过劲来，波兰人才开始抽插的动作。<br/>体温是最舒服的温度，略高一点的直肠温度让什琴斯尼爽到飞升，他上半身亲吻着佩林，下半身坚定的开疆拓土。<br/>“啊……”佩林突然间剧烈抖动身体:“是那里……”<br/>他瞄准前列腺的位置，次次冲撞都中目标，在这样剧烈的刺激下，佩林射了出来。什琴斯尼躺在佩林身边，拆开领带，亲吻他的嘴角，给佩林捋顺呼吸:“你还好吗？”<br/>“有点陌生，但很舒服。”佩林实话实话鼓励自己的男朋友，他平复呼吸后，推了推什琴斯尼:“我想在上面。”<br/>啥？什琴斯尼的脑子又一次死机，他分开腿，把润滑剂给佩林:“你来吧。”<br/>佩林只是想骑乘把握节奏而已，他实在是佩服男友的脑洞，挤了一点在手指上，顺着会阴向后走，在穴口周围逗留，看什琴斯尼紧张的不行，佩林笑出声:“你是真傻还是假傻啊？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>给还在坚挺的波兰小兄弟换上颗粒套子，挤上很多润滑，佩林扶着什琴斯尼的下体，慢慢跪坐下去，进入了一个全新的深度。<br/>佩林一开始起伏的节奏比较慢，找到前列腺之后，摁着什琴斯尼的小腹快速起伏，回过劲来的波兰人配合佩林的节奏向上顶弄。<br/>这次，他们一起到达高潮。<br/>什琴斯尼摘了套子就搂着佩林睡觉了，清洗的事明天再说。<br/>疯狂结合后的清晨是浑身酸痛的，什琴斯尼想再来一发时，他的手机又响了，他嘴里吐槽:“不会卡里乌斯又失踪了吧？啊。是momo。”<br/>“喂，momo。”<br/>那边的萨拉赫坐在利物浦的约翰列侬机场，眼睛止不住的流泪:“我能去找你吗？”<br/>什琴斯尼用口型问佩林行吗，佩林听到了萨拉赫的哭腔，点头同意，什琴斯尼说:“来吧，momo。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15<br/>萨拉赫像是一只淋雨的暹罗猫，可怜兮兮的出现在佩林家门口，佩林让他进来:“momo快来吧。”<br/>什琴斯尼给萨拉赫准备了一杯温度适宜的水放在他手里:“坐下慢慢说。”<br/>“我和……”萨拉赫坐在沙发上，不知如何开口。<br/>“你和洛夫伦在一起了？”什琴斯尼说。<br/>“你们怎么知道了？”萨拉赫很诧异，佩林很温柔的说:“你的眼神骗不了大家啊。”<br/>“他之前跟青梅竹马的太太结婚然后被绿了，分手后就一直没交往过别人。我刚去利物浦的时候，他一直黏着我，对我对其他队友都很好。我也不知道什么时候对他有点动心，他主动跟我表白的。”<br/>佩林接着灵魂拷问:“你的信仰阻止了你和洛夫伦？”<br/>“是……德扬是那种特别爱嘚瑟的人，他一直希望我能在自己的账号上秀恩爱，可我……你也知道国内是什么情况……他理解我，所以没在这事强求我……”<br/>“那你们俩到底因为什么而闹别扭了……”什琴斯尼百思不得其解。<br/>萨拉赫用纸巾抹去眼泪:“你们发生性《我可去你妈的吧老子手动打码《关系了吗？”<br/>“你打电话那会我们刚想来第二波。”什琴斯尼随口嘚瑟，让佩林一肘子怼回去了后面的话，佩林开口说:“难道是洛夫伦ED？”<br/>“我一直以来的信仰是不允许同性之间的性行为的，可我真的很想跟德扬结合啊，但德扬想要跟我进一步接触时，我却打了他……”萨拉赫低垂下头。<br/>佩林还在思考怎么劝说萨拉赫时，什琴斯尼拿来一瓶香槟:“来，把酒一喝，信仰去他妈。”<br/>“你干嘛？”佩林看着什琴斯尼，责怪他的损招。<br/>“以毒攻毒。”什琴斯尼决定大力出奇迹。<br/>萨拉赫沉默了一会，什琴斯尼都要打算开口道歉了，他打开瓶盖，特别凶狠的对瓶吹，把什琴斯尼震惊了。<br/>香槟度数不高，但对于从没喝过酒了萨拉赫来说，短时间喝了这么多，已经让他直接断片躺在沙发上睡着了。<br/>咋治？佩林公主抱起没有知觉的萨拉赫把他放在客房的床上，什琴斯尼轻手轻脚的收拾埃及人的行李，把半成品的食物放烤箱，留下纸条后，佩林和什琴斯尼出去走走。<br/>在附近社区的小花园内，什琴斯尼给曼朱基齐打电话，抱着女朋友和狗子的曼朱基齐真的不想搭理后防唯一指定傻大个:“有事说事，没事撤退。”<br/>“你把洛夫伦的联系方式告诉我。”<br/>“那个口嗨型世界第一中卫又得罪你们波兰人了？”<br/>“我给你讲啊，你别护着他，你要护着洛夫伦，小心我不给你处理残局。”明明是萨拉赫的错，什琴斯尼硬是给掰扯成了洛夫伦的不对。<br/>一听见洛夫伦捅娄子了，看热闹不嫌事大的曼朱基齐笑开了褶子，挂了电话就把洛夫伦的电话号码给什琴斯尼。<br/>“洛夫伦也很受伤，你不要以这种语气跟他说话。”佩林担心的说，什琴斯尼亲亲他的嘴角:“我心里有数。”<br/>“你好，德扬，我是什琴斯尼。”<br/>洛夫伦正在游艇上和队友弗尔萨利科晒太阳:“嗯，马里奥把我卖了一干二净啊。”<br/>“momo在我这。”<br/>“在就在呗。”洛夫伦不自在的翻身。<br/>“哭到睡着，不过也没事，我用香槟把他放倒，睡的可香了。”什琴斯尼言语之间充满挑事。<br/>“你人在哪？”洛夫伦忍无可忍。<br/>“给你地址，来晚了我可不管。”什琴斯尼憋着笑挂掉电话。<br/>弗尔萨利科对收拾行李的洛夫伦吼:“游艇的钱谁出？”“老子请客。”洛夫伦让工作人员靠岸。<br/>弗尔萨利科在“克罗地亚一家亲”群里说:德扬完了。<br/>克罗地亚唯一直男马里奥:他天天要完。<br/>最甜弗尔萨利科:来来来凑钱给德扬攒份子。<br/>群主拉基蒂奇对弗尔萨利科开启禁言。<br/>什琴斯尼和佩林慢跑了一会，去超市添置了一些新的洗漱用品给萨拉赫。回家后他俩在厨房准备晚饭时，萨拉赫醒了，他揉着太阳穴走到餐桌前:“好香啊。”<br/>“一会就好，桌子上有蜂蜜水。”佩林背对着萨拉赫说，萨拉赫摸了摸水杯，温度正好，他小口喝着水，看什琴斯尼做饭过程中还偷着亲佩林，佩林腻腻歪歪的回吻。萨拉赫看不下去了，拍拍桌子:“我要吃饭！不要看你们秀恩爱。”<br/>这顿饭快结束时，有人DuangDuang的敲门，什琴斯尼一猜就是洛夫伦来了，很好，打开门，一个晒得黢黑的卤蛋头出现在面前:“momo！我爱你！”<br/>“德扬，你怎么来了！”萨拉赫很惊讶。<br/>佩林拿起钱包手机还有充电器:“烤箱里还有一个人的饭，你给德扬热一热，锅扔洗碗机就行，我和沃依出去住，你俩把话说开啊。”<br/>什琴斯尼悄悄的告诉洛夫伦套子放在哪里。<br/>夜晚的海边安静了许多，情侣们一对对的说亲密的话，忙碌一天的父母陪孩子们玩耍，一切都是那么的真实。<br/>“你也信教，你为啥就没像momo那样挣扎过啊？”什琴斯尼很好奇。<br/>佩林笑着说:“香槟一干，信仰去他妈。”<br/>“你别学我说话啊，你说实话。”<br/>“信仰只不过是你坚持不下去时给你带来了精神动力，现在我们在一起了，感情很不错，不再需要那种虚无缥缈的东西。”佩林晃了晃手中的十字架。<br/>“谢谢你爱我。”什琴斯尼与佩林十指相扣。<br/>“谢谢你治愈了我。”佩林握紧了手。<br/>他俩在酒店住了一晚，然后拎着四人份的早饭回家，打开门，熟悉的麝香味扑面而来，什琴斯尼吐槽道:“洛夫伦是有多饥渴……”佩林在胸前划十字:“心疼我们momo一秒钟。”<br/>“是马蒂亚吗？”萨拉赫嘶哑着说，卤蛋洛夫伦在拖地，他一脸不好意思的对佩林说:“抱歉。”<br/>“你俩把话说开了就好，来，尝尝这里的早饭。”佩林把纸袋放在餐桌上，什琴斯尼去打果汁，萨拉赫慢慢悠悠的走到桌边坐下。<br/>吃饭的间隙，洛夫伦突然间来了一句:“渣叔买了阿利松。”<br/>“米尼奥莱和卡里乌斯谁走？”什琴斯尼觉得他俩谁离队都不舒服。<br/>“洛里租借去土耳其，其实他俩都是好队友，训练中也很努力，他俩关系不错，洛里心理素质太差，西蒙有尽力帮他，哎，你跟阿利松当过队友？”<br/>什琴斯尼点头:“一个感情很丰富的男性，唱歌贼鸡儿好听，做饭特别好吃。”<br/>“阿老师还帮什琴斯尼追过佩林，在托蒂退役趴上，唱的什么歌来着。”萨拉赫陷入回忆中。<br/>“I'm yours.”佩林看着什琴斯尼说，萨拉赫再次怒拍桌子:“我走行不行！”<br/>洛夫伦和萨拉赫在热那亚呆了几天后就回利物浦准备季前赛，而什琴斯尼也告别佩林，返回都灵备战新赛季。<br/>集合的第一天，什琴斯尼拎着包特别大爷的走进更衣室，瞥见赫迪拉面对柜子换衣服，习惯性的伸手摸上去:“呦，屁股手感不错嘛，怎么练的。”<br/>“你干嘛？！”<br/>“你不是萨米！”什琴斯尼打量眼前的跟赫迪拉一模一样的男性，旁边看热闹的贝尔纳代斯基出面解围:“埃姆雷-詹，人称詹连长，我们的新队友。”<br/>“抱歉，我以为是萨米的。”<br/>詹连长表示不介意什琴斯尼唐突的行为。<br/>“来来来，同志们，欢迎我们的新门将了。”基耶利尼推开更衣室的门，一个熟悉的身影走进更衣室——什琴斯尼压根没想到尤文图斯新引入的门将竟然是自己的男朋友——马蒂亚-佩林。<br/>“马蒂亚？”什琴斯尼惊讶的喊。<br/>基耶利尼高兴的说:“你们认识就太好了。”<br/>“他是我男朋友啊！”什琴斯尼这话一出，更衣室瞬间安静，基耶利尼冷笑道:“你牛逼，你伟大。”<br/>当天只有一个拍摄集体照的任务，大家换上西装后就看着什琴斯尼黏着佩林不撒手，佩林不好意思在陌生人面前秀恩爱，推开什琴斯尼后，反而使得波兰人更黏他了。<br/>在合影时，门将一般会排在一起，什琴斯尼左手边坐着佩林，他眼神一直贴在他身上，在什琴斯尼后面的曼朱基齐给了他一巴掌:“我在国家队就看着苏巴西奇和维达秀恩爱到眼珠子瞎了，回俱乐部还是一样的瞎眼，哎你俩能不能注意点影响。”<br/>“不行。”什琴斯尼拒绝了二营长的请求，赫迪拉和埃姆雷-詹笑成了一个模样。<br/>阿莱格里不反对门将组的爱情，只要求他们别耽误比赛。<br/>新赛季的首场正式比赛是意大利超级杯，什琴斯尼首发，佩林在替补席上看男朋友表现。<br/>尤文拿下了比赛的胜利，大家都在欢庆，什琴斯尼拿起队医的剪子，把球网剪下来，佩林很好奇:“球网怎么得罪你了？”<br/>“你不觉得它很像新娘的头纱吗？”说完什琴斯尼就把球网堆到佩林头上，换来了围观队友的嘘声一片。<br/>过了半个多月，新赛季正式开始，在一场大胜后有了一天的假期，佩林对什琴斯尼说:“我不陪你去宜家买家居了，我定了一套衣服，今天去裁缝那里取。”<br/>“去呗，回来穿给我看。”什琴斯尼觉得一定要给佩林足够的私人空间。<br/>佩林脸红了。<br/>什琴斯尼照着佩林在热那亚家里的装扮买了一堆零碎，大包小包的拎回家，开门，然后愣住了——佩林穿着简单大气的绸缎婚纱坐在沙发上等他回来。<br/>佩林害羞的说:“之前是你给我唱歌一周年，给你补上的惊喜。”<br/>把手中的袋子放桌子上，什琴斯尼扛起佩林就去卧室。<br/>一夜的浪漫过后，佩林靠在什琴斯尼的肩膀睡着了，什琴斯尼拍了一张搂着他的背影发到群聊中，换来了禁言套餐以及众队友的“滚”。<br/>他笑的特别开心，收紧了手臂，再次沉睡在爱情的梦中。<br/>——完——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>